Believe in the unexpected
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It is almost time for the wedding everybody has been waiting for and they had plans to met in the Bahamas. What started out as a good idea turned bad very quickly. Sara doesn't believe he is gone while one member thinks they are and their friendship becomes strained. Will things be the same again? Will there be a wedding? Part 2 of 2 of the Changes Series. Undertones of Ducaine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters. Just borrowing them.

Summary: It is almost time for the wedding everybody has been waiting for and they had plans to met in the Bahamas. What started out as a good idea turned bad very quickly. Sara doesn't believe he is gone while one member thinks they are and their friendship becomes strained. Will things be the same again? Will there be a wedding? Part 2 of 2 of the Changes Series. Undertones of Ducaine.

AN: Since this is a sequel you may have to read the first one to understand some people and situations.

Title: Believe in the unexpected  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: 1 year after last story  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Intense situation  
Main Parings: GSR, CatNip, Greg/OC, Warrick/OC  
Minor Parings: Ducaine  
Other Characters: Peter Hart (OC), Tony Dinozzo (NCIS)

* * *

Believe in the unexpected

Chapter 1: Leaving early

It was the end of shift and Grissom just got into his Denali getting ready to met the guys for breakfast when his cell phone rings. He smiles hearing the tone, gets the phone out of his pocket, answers it and said. "Hi Dear, Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"

Sara and Grissom were finally getting marred in four days, after being engaged for a year and right now Sara, Catherine, Amanda, BreAnna, Warrick and Sara's best friend Calleigh left Vegas yesterday and were at the Bahamas to get everything organized and start setting up and the rest of them were going to met them in two days.

Sara says back jokingly. "Well I don't know. I haven't even been thinking about you, you know with all these good-looking single guys here."

He can imagine that smirk on her face and he felt like he was in a teasing mood himself. "Well if that's the case then I guess I should just stay here so I won't be in the way for true love huh?"

He hears her chuckle and he smiles bigger then closes his eyes to savor her voice, even though it's only been a day since he seen her, he missed her so much.

When Sara stopped laughing she replied "Yeah that could be a plan but." She stops takes a breath and gets serious. "But I like our original plan better, me getting married to the best looking guy out there, you."

Grissom's heart melted at those words and replied. "Thank you Honey. Now it goes back to my original question do you miss me as much as I miss you?"

"Oh you know I do. I miss you so much I just wanted to hear your voice."

He smiles and replies. "It's good to hear your voice too. I love you."

She smiles back and responded "I bet I love you more."

He chuckles while shaking his head. "We could go back and forth on that one so lets just settle with we love each other very much."

"That sounds great." He hears her sigh and just when he was about to ask what that was about she speaks again. "The girls are giving me dirty looks, So I should get off the phone. I love you and I can't wait to see you."

"Ok. Have fun but you know not to much."

She chuckles again and said. "Of course not, the party never starts without you Babe, Bye."

"Bye honey, I love you." She says bye one more time then they both hung up and he does a small sigh, it's not the same as seeing her face to face but it was better than nothing. He puts the phone back in his pocket then starts his vehicle and drives out of the parking lot of the lab and headed to the regular diner.

When he got there and parked he saw the guy's vehicles were there including Horatio's rented Hummer. Before the girls left to go to the Bahamas Calleigh and Horatio came for a visit and just in time so Calleigh could fly with her best friend, while Horatio got to know the guys better.

Grissom gets out of his vehicle and walks to and in the diner, he sees the team at one of the tables and goes and sits down with a smile. They all look at him and Nick speaks. "Well somebody got to talk to their fiancée."

Grissom's smile got bigger then said with a snicker. "How can you tell?" They just rolled their eyes, they knew a Sara smile when they saw it. Greg mumbles something and Grissom looks at Greg then said. "What did you say?"

Greg just shook his head and Nick spoke. "He is just upset that he didn't win the bet against Warrick so he could go with the girls."

Greg wanted to go with his girlfriend but since the other guys wanted to see their significant others too and they could only spare one of them they had made a bet on a football game and Warrick won. Now Warrick is in the Bahamas while him and Nick were stuck working.

Grissom nods in understanding and the waitress came over to them and sat there food in front of them, since they already knew what Grissom had wanted they had already ordered.

After she left Grissom looks Nick and asked. "Are you upset too?"

Nick looks at Grissom and replied. "It's not that I am upset it's just that I am worried about Catherine."

Catherine and Nick have been married for a year and 7 months and now she was 3 months pregnant, Nick wanted to be with her as much as he could. Grissom nods again, Nick gives him a small smile and starts to eat.

Grissom looks at Horatio, he was eating and still very quiet. Grissom could tell that he was also missing his wife and that gave him an idea so he clears his throat and said. "How about we leave tomorrow after work?"

They all look at him with hope and Greg asked. "Can we do that?"

"We may have to shift some stuff around and trade with the day-shift again, but I think it's doable do you want to do that?" They all smiled and nodded, Grissom smiled back and continued. "The girls are going to be so surprised." They smiled and nodded again then went back to eating, happier than they were a minute ago.

The next day after shift and after Grissom talked to the lab director, who talked to Ecklie about finding people to work the graveyard shift, they all went home to pack and to get some sleep. When Grissom woke up after his nap he called in some favors from a friend and asked if he could have a private plane ready for him and three other guests and once it was all set up they had plans to meet in three hours.

After Grissom hung up the phone with him, he called the guys and told them to met him at the private airstrip in three hours.

Three hours later they were there and ready to go.

The middle-aged, medium-sized build, black-haired, brown-eyed pilot looks at the gang and he asked. "Ready?" They all nodded and got on the nice private plane.

In the front was the cockpit, in the middle of there was 8 seats, four on each side with an aisle going between them and at the end to the right side was a small bar with a small table and some chairs and on the left side was two lavatories. They were amazed as they sat down and buckled up.

The pilot walked on board behind them, looked at the passengers and said. "Once we are up in the air feel free to have any drinks that are available. There is also a few stuff for sandwiches in the small fridge behind the bar."

They nodded and smiled then Grissom said. "Thank You for doing this."

"No problem, now sit back and enjoy the flight." They nodded once again, the pilot smiled, shuts the plane, turned and walked through the door that led him to the cockpit and started it.

A few seconds later Grissom felt a strong grip of another hand on top of his, he looks to his right and said. "Greg I didn't know you were afraid of flying?"

He looks at his boss and said. "Usually I am not, I guess it's just being in this smaller plane."

Grissom nods in understanding then a few minutes later when Greg's hand was still on his he said. "I feel for you, really I do but can I have my hand back please."

Greg smiles shyly and lefts his hand off of Grissom's and replied. "Sorry."

Grissom gives him an encouraged smile and said. "Its ok try breathing in and out it could help." Greg nods, gets his IPOD out, puts his head phones in his ears and started humming to the music and breathing in an out until the plane was in the air.

Grissom looks across the aisle to the other two guys and asked. "You didn't tell your wives we were going to be early did you?" They shook their heads no and he moves his head so he could look forward again and thinks 'They are going to be so surprised.' He leans his head back and closes his eyes with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to be with the women he loves, things just aren't the same without her.

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the support, here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bad Feeling

In the Bahamas (3 hours ahead of Vegas)

While the guys were on the plane flying to the Bahamas Sara was sitting on the beach watching the waves. Around her were couples, single people and her friends all having a good time, BreAnna, Warrick and their 1 year old son Max, just got done playing in the sand and now enjoying the water, even at night it was still warm outside. The rest of her friends were at the bar hut behind her about 20 feet away.

Sara sighed, she really should be over there having a good time with them but she was feeling a little down, she missed her man. She knew it was crazy to be this way since she just saw him two days ago and will see him in a few days but she couldn't help it. She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled, she couldn't believe that in three days from now she will become Mrs. Grissom and that thought couldn't make her happier.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard Calleigh say in her southern accent. "Aww Sara what are you doing here all by yourself?" Sara watches her best friend sit down then shrugs her shoulders and looks out in the ocean. Calleigh looks at Sara and asked. "Are you ok?"

Sara looks at her and replies. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because everybody is having a good time and you're here sitting by yourself when you are the one who is suppose to be having the good time."

Sara nods then looks back at the ocean and spoke. "I'm fine I was just thinking."

Calleigh smiles and replied. "More like missing something or should I say someone?" Sara tried not to smile but it didn't last long. Calleigh shook her head, looked out in the ocean and continued. "I knew it, but if you go over there and have fun then time will fly." She looks at Sara and finishes what she is saying. "And you know the saying 'time flies when your having fun.'"

Sara smiled and said. "Is that why your trying to have a good time? So you can see Horatio faster." She looked at her friend and Calleigh looked away but not before she saw the smile and blush. Sara laughs, shook her head and said.  
"We are pathetic we can barely spend two days without seeing our men, they have really done a number on us." Calleigh nodded then started laughing too.

When they calmed down Calleigh gets up wipes the sand off her pants the best she could, looked down at Sara and said. "Come on future Mrs. Grissom let's go have fun."

Sara looks up nods then said while she is getting up and brushing the sand off of herself. "Ok Mrs. Caine."

They smile at each other and as they were walking to the bar hut Sara spoke. "Were you nervous when you married H?"

Calleigh looks at her and replied. "Yes but I knew I was doing the best thing in my life and I don't regret it one bit." Sara watches Calleigh get the biggest smile on her face, she doesn't think she's ever seen it that big before, well maybe except her wedding day.

Right when she was about to say something, Sara heard BreAnna. "Come on Sara get over here and have fun." The rest of them second that. Sara shook her head and walked ahead of Calleigh.

Calleigh watches her for a minute, smiles and thinks. "I love you so much handsome, I miss you." Then she continues to head to the group and started to have fun with her best friend and the other friends she made.

* * *

Back on the plane

When Grissom opened his eyes again he looked at his watch and realized he just took a very long nap, he didn't mean to fall asleep for as long as he did and was a little surprised since he just had a nap before he got on the plane. He looks at the seat next to him and saw that it was empty, he looked behind him and noticed Nick and Greg playing cards on the bar table. He smiles and looks across the aisle and saw Horatio looking at a forensic magazine.

Grissom just shook his head and pulls a crossword puzzle out of his bag and just when he was about to fill in the first answer, he heard thunder and felt the plane shaking.

A few seconds later the pilot came on the intercom. "We seemed to be hitting a little turbulence so would you please take your seats and buckle up we are going to try to go around the storm, stay calm and thank you." He clicked the intercom off and by then Nick was in his seat next Horatio and Greg was in his seat next to Grissom.

The plane takes another shake and Grissom looks over at Greg and spoke. "How are you doing?"

Greg look at him and answered. "I'm fine I have nothing to worry about the odds are in our favor." Grissom raises an eyebrow at how calm Greg was considering on how he was before they even got up in the air.

Grissom replies after a minute. "What are you talking about the odds being in our favor?"

Greg smiles leans toward him and whispers to him like he is telling him a secret. "Because your wedding is in three days and I don't think god wants to make Sara mad on her wedding day." He slaps Grissom on the shoulder straightens up in his seat and pulls out his music again.

Grissom watches him for a minute and hearing his loud music, he looks forward and thinks. 'yeah we will be fine.' Then the plane shook again before it went smooth and Grissom lets out a breath he was holding and thinks again. 'It will be ok.'

He goes back to his crossword puzzle trying to calm down, normally he is ok with flying but this time it feels different and a part of him wanted to believe what Greg said about god not wanting to get Sara mad on her wedding day. He closes his eyes for a minute lets out another breath and whispers. "I love you Sara." he opens his eyes back up and looks at his puzzle once again.

* * *

In the Bahamas

Sara had just picked up her last drink of the night when a feeling washed over her, it felt like fear but it wasn't hers. She sets her drink back on the table and hears Amanda speaking. "Sara are you ok?"

She looks at Calleigh and Amanda, those two were the only ones still around her. Warrick, Max, BreAnna and Catherine all left to get some sleep.

She nods her head and said. "Yeah, I just got a strange feeling."

The two women smiled and Calleigh said. "I think it's finally setting in that you will be a married women in…." She stops to look at he watch then looks at Sara and said. "2 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes. It's just nerves Sara."

Calleigh goes back to her drink, which Sara thinks it's just juice, then looked at Amanda and she was nodding in agreement and went back to her drink, which wasn't juice. Sara nodded and whispered. "Yeah thier probably right." She tried to push the feeling away so she took a breath and let it out and when she picked up the drink again the feeling came back a little stronger.

She sets her drink back down and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she looks at her friend's worried faces, she gives them a small smile and said. "I need some air, excuse me." They nodded and watched her get up and walk away.

Calleigh looks at Amanda and said. "Should we go after her?"

Amanda shook her head and replied. "Nah let her have this time alone if she wanted us she would have asked for us to come with her." Calleigh nodded and right when she was about to speak she sees two familiar guys coming their way.

She looks at Amanda and said. "What is Tony doing here?" Amanda looks at Calleigh pointing towards Tony Dinozzo, she smiled at him and Peter, they smiled back.

Amanda looks back at Calleigh and said. "Well Sara had invited Peter and I thought it would be a good idea for all the guys to come but it looks like Tony was the only one that could make it." Calleigh looks at her like 'it's not for you to decide who is on the guest list is.' and Amanda said. "What? Sara said she didn't care who came just as long as the groom was there." Then Amanda smiles and continues. "Besides now we have more people to party with." Then she gets up form her seat and walks over to them. Calleigh watches the new comers smiling and hugging. Calleigh had a strange feeling that Amanda just invited trouble.

She sighs, gets up and goes to the group, they hung out with them while her mind was a little occupied with how Sara was doing, hoping there wasn't a cause to worry and that it was just Sara's nerves getting to her.

* * *

Back on the plane

The last 20 minutes have been smooth flying, there was still a little storm going on though. Grissom finished his crossword puzzle and he was now playing poker with the guys and if they were playing with money Grissom would have already taken it all.

The hand that they were playing was coming to a close, he looks at the group brings his cards down, smiles and they saw he had the best hand again. Everybody groaned and threw their cards on the table. Grissom chuckles then said. "Good game guys."

They all nodded and while Nick was picking up the cards he looks at Grissom and said. "Want to play another game?"

Greg slapped him on the shoulder, Nick looks at Greg and Greg whispered. "Why would you do that?"

Nick just rolled his eyes then looks at Grissom, Grissom shook his head and said. "No it's ok Nick I am out."

Nick nods and Grissom gets up and heads for his seat, he was almost there when the plane took a violent shake. Grissom was stumbling to his seat and the others got up from the stools and was stumbling to their seats.

The plane was losing altitude with the storm raging outside, the pilot came on the intercom but they couldn't hear him because of static and everybody was in fear. The whole time the plane was going down they all thought about how much they love their wives, fiancée and girlfriend.

* * *

In the Bahamas

Calleigh, Amanda, Peter and Tony all got up from their seats and was walking toward the beach so they could walk to their hotels when they saw Sara walking their way then all of a sudden they see her fall in the sand. They all gasped and shouted. "Sara!" Then ran to her.

Calleigh got to her first and Sara was breathing heavily. She puts her hand on Sara's shoulder and said in a concern voice. "What's the matter Sara are you hurt?"

Sara was taking big breaths, shaking her head and trying to talk. "No…but…something's...Wrong."

They all look at each other then Calleigh looks back at Sara and said. "Sara we don't understand what's wrong?"

Sara heard Calleigh say 'we' so she looked at the other three people there, she wasn't expecting to see Peter until the day she was getting married and was surprised that Tony was there but she didn't care about that at the moment.  
She looked at Calleigh and finally when she calmed down enough she spoke. "Something is wrong I don't know what it is but it has something to do with Grissom."

Calleigh kneels in front of her and said. "How do you know? He is safely in Vegas."

Sara wanted to believe that but deep down this fear told her it wasn't true, she shook her head and said. "No he isn't safe, I just know it." Then she started to cry and hyperventilating again. "I can't... lose... him."

Calleigh shook her head and said. "Ok. Calm down it's going to be ok. How about we call him and you will see that everything is fine." Sara just nods trying to keep what little emotions she has left in tact.

Calleigh stands up, looks at the other three people who were just standing there speechless, they have never seen her like this. Calleigh gets their attention when she started speaking to them. "Can I borrow a cell phone? I left mine in the hotel."

Peter was the first to answer. "Yeah here." He grabs his phone from his pocket and hands it to her, she smiles and said. "Thanks, will you guys keep an eye on her." They nodded then Calleigh walks away from the group so she could have a little privacy, Sara was watching her every move.

Three minutes later after Calleigh left a message for Grissom and her husband she walked back to the group and stood in front of a now standing Sara.

Sara looks at Calleigh's face and she couldn't tell if something was wrong but she asked anyways. "So what's wrong?"

Calleigh looks right at Sara and said. "I got both Grissom's and Horatio's voice mail." She stopped for a second and when she saw Sara's face turn to panic again she continued before Sara would get hysterical again. "But Sara there are lots of reasons why that happened. Grissom could be at work early and didn't want to be disturbed or he could be on a lead of a case and left his phone in his office."

Sara nodded then said. "What about Horatio?"

"He could be sleeping and he turned his phone off, or there is an off-chance that he is at the lab helping Grissom, you know how much Horatio likes justice he doesn't care where he goes to get it." Sara nodded again and actually gave Calleigh a small smile, she smiled back and spoke again. "come on let's get you in the hotel, I think you need sleep."

As if on cue Sara let out a yawn she said excuse her then said. "yeah your right, by the time I get up hopefully I would have heard from him." Calleigh gives her a nod, puts her arm around Sara's shoulders, hands Peter his phone back and they all walked back to the hotel.

When they got there and on their floor Sara went to her room and shuts the door. When it clicked shut, Calleigh took a breath and looked at the remaining people and asked Amanda. "Did you get a hold of Greg?"

Amanda shook her head and said. "I left him a text message but he might be busy like everybody else, I don't think there is anything to worry about."

Calleigh nodded then Tony and Amanda said goodnight and went into their separate rooms, leaving Peter and Calleigh alone. He looks at Calleigh and asked. "Are you ok?" He noticed she was looking a little worried herself despite trying to keep it together for Sara. After working with her on a few cases he was starting to get to know her more.  
She looks at Peter then goes to her hotel room door, opened it and waved Peter in, he followed her a little confused.

Once he was in, Calleigh shut the door walked in the middle of the room, looked at him and said. "I didn't want to say this in the hall." Peter nodded and waited for Calleigh to speak again after a minute she did. "To tell you truth I don't know. A part of me feels that nothing is wrong but the bigger part is worried especially the way Sara was acting I have never seen her like that before."

"Do you really think something is wrong? And if there was, how would she actually know without any contact from anyone?"

Calleigh sighed and sat at the end of the her bed and spoke. "I am sure if something was very wrong someone would have called but that goes back to what I just said."

Peter nodded and Calleigh could tell he wanted the answer to the other part of the question, so she gives him another smile and continued. "I think you underestimate Sara's connection with Grissom they are so attuned with one another that when one of them is feeling a certain emotion the other one is feeling it too they don't even have to be in the same room to feel it, although I never thought that this connection would work with so many miles between them."

Peter nodded, sat down next to her and said. "Wow that's amazing. I don't think I would ever have that with someone and I think that if Sara and I had become a couple I don't think our connection would have been that strong." Calleigh knew about Peter's old feelings for Sara.

She nods and said. "They are a special couple."

Peter nodded again looked at Calleigh and said. "What about you and H?"

She looks at him and replied. "What about us?"

"What about your connection with him. I thought you two were a special couple too."

Calleigh smiles big then spoke. "Our connection is pretty strong too but nothing like theirs." Then she loses her smile and looks away and continued. "But I don't feel that anything is wrong." Peter could feel the emotions shift and he puts a comforting arm around her and that's when she let her emotions go. She started to sob and puts her face on his shoulder and he moves closer and tightens his hold on her.

After a few minutes she stopped crying moved her head back, wiped her tears away, looked at him and said. "Sorry Peter I guess I am more worried than I thought."

He smiled, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

He moves his hand a few minutes later and she gets up from the bed, looks at him and said. "Thanks Peter, I really don't know what came over me."

He gets up from the bed walks over to her and said. "I think I know. If something was wrong you wouldn't only be worried about yourself but…"

He trails off, Calleigh gets wide-eyed and said. "You know I am pregnant?" He nods, smiles then she asked. "How?"

"Well my first and biggest clue was that at the bar you had juice and water and I think that subconsciously you have been putting your hands on your stomach all night."

She smiled and put her hands on her not yet showing stomach, he watched for a minute then said. "How far along are you?"

She rubs her stomach while saying. "About a month."

He brings her in a hug and said. "Congratulations."

He pulls back and she replies. "Thanks Peter, will you not tell anybody yet, Hor…" She stopped for a second before she said his name her fear was coming back and Peter squeezed her hand saying it was ok. She nodded, looked at him and finished with what she was gong to say. "Horatio and I were going to wait to tell everybody."

"No problem, I will keep my mouth shut." She nodded then after a few minutes, Pete sighed and said. "Well I am getting kind of tired so…"

He trials off and she replied. "I will be fine, I will just hang on my first instinct that nothing is wrong and think that what Sara said as a sign that she just misses Grissom."

She was saying that as convincingly as possible because she knew Sara well enough to know that if she is feeling something then she is more than likely right but she didn't want Peter to be with her all night just to find out it was unnecessary for his comfort.

Peter nodded squeezed her hand one more time then said. "Good night Calleigh and if you need to talk or just use my shoulder then knock on my door, three rooms down on the right."

Calleigh nodded and said. "Thanks again and good night."

He pats her on the shoulder, walks to the door puts his hand on the door knob, looks back at her and said. "I am sure he is fine." Calleigh nods and smiles, he smiles back and leaves her room.

When the door shut Calleigh sighed puts her hands on her stomach, looks down and said. "Well little one your daddy will be here soon, he loves you so much and so do I." Then she closes her eyes and whispered. "Please be alright Handsome I love you so much, I still need you." She wipes a tear away, shook her grim thoughts away, got ready for bed and fell asleep with dreams of her husband and child.

Across the hall in Sara's room

She just finished sobbing herself to sleep holding on to Grissom's old UCLA t-shirt that he gave her because she wore it so much around their townhouse. She was dreaming of him and her on their wedding day.

* * *

The next morning

Sara was in her wonderful dream of her future when she heard a knock on the door. She tried to ignore it but it was being persistent and finally she couldn't take it anymore so she got out of her wonderful dream, stretched, yawned and told the people at the door she would be there in a minute. She sat the t-shirt she still had in her hand on the bed then walked to the door. She opened it and the moment she saw the two men in the hall she regretted it.

They were both in their late 30's, early 40's the one on the left was 5'9, with blond medium length hair, blue eyes and skinny. The other man was a little shorter at 5'7, plumped, short black hair, brown eyes and they were both wearing formal suites, this looked like trouble.

The two men looked at her and the blonde haired man talked. "Ms. Sidle?"

The moment Sara heard the tone of his voice her fears were coming back full force she knew something was very wrong, her mouth went dry, her heart pounding at a very fast rate.

She shakes her head and was about to shut the door when she heard Calleigh's voice. "Sara what's going on?" The men turned around and looked at the blonde haired woman and when no one was talking Calleigh spoke again. "what's going on?"

The men cleared their throat and the black-haired man spoke. "We need to talk to Ms. Sidle."

Calleigh also heard the tone of the voice and knew this was serious, she looks over at Sara and she looks pale white and when Sara looked into her eyes, she knew Sara needed somebody and the short nod from Sara was another indication. Calleigh looks back at the men and said. "Ok, but whatever you say to her I am going to be here to listen."

The men nodded and the blonde haired man said. "Can we talk inside?" Calleigh looks at Sara and she does another short nod. Calleigh looks at the men and nodded to them then walked over to Sara's room.

The men moved out of the way so she could walk in first and Sara moved so she and the guys could come inside. Once everybody was inside Sara shut the door and stands next to Calleigh. The guys cleared their throats and the blond man spoke. "I guess introductions are in order."

The girls nodded and the same guy spoke. "I'm Kevin Stone and this is my business Partner and Co-owner of our company Michael Fisher."

The girls shook their hands and told them their names and when Calleigh said her name a look flashed across their faces they tried hiding it but both Calleigh and Sara saw it and Calleigh still wanted to know what was going on. "Ok now that you told us who you are? Why are you here and what does all of this have to do with Sara?"

The other guy Michael spoke. "Our company is Fisher&Stone airplanes, we store them, loan them, fix them and even build them." The guys stopped for a minute to take a breath the girls were waiting a little impatiently but kept quiet the guys shared one more look with each other then looked back at the girls and Kevin spoke. "There really is no easy way for me to say this but there was an accident."

Sara felt like her air was knocked out of her and she stumbled, Calleigh acted fast and put her arms on her shoulders and moved her to the end of the bed, they both sat down and looked at the guys and Calleigh spoke. "Tell us what happened."

* * *

Grissom felt somebody shaking his shoulders then he heard Nick and Greg saying his name. The last thing he remembered was the plane in the water, him fighting to get out and the waves raging. He thought he was a goner but now he was alive and he knows that Nick and Greg at least survived too.

Finally when he got tired of them both shaking his shoulders he opens his eyes and squinted because of the bright sky above him and said. "Guys I am still alive, can you stop shaking me?"

They both stopped and Nick said. "Sorry Man, are you ok?"

He moves his hands over his body to make sure everything was ok, he moved his feet and sat up. He looks up to the guys and saw a few scrapes on their faces and said. "Yeah I'm fine are you guys ok?"

They nodded and right when they were about to speak Grissom thought of something. "Where is Horatio?"

The guys shrugged their shoulders and Greg said. "When we came to, we saw you but no H. We believe the pilot didn't make it out."

Grissom nodded and stood up but had Greg and Nick help him since he was a little sore. Once he was standing and wiped the sand off the best he could, he said. "lets look for Horatio."

The guys nodded and went in search of him, they walked on the sand yelling his name, then when they were halfway from were they found Grissom they saw a man with red hair face down in the sand, Greg and Nick started running to him with Grissom speed walking he had sprung his ankle so he was limping a little.

When he got there Horatio was sitting up. Grissom looked at him and he had a few bruises and a small cut on his forehead but he looked no worse than the rest of them. Grissom speaks after a minute. "How are you Horatio?"

Horatio looked at Grissom and said. "I am fine but I think my leg is broken."

Grissom nodded then looked at the guys, they nodded and both of them got on each side of him and helped him up, he grunted and groaned a little but other then that he got up ok. They moved a little further up from the water then they stood still and looked around.

Further up the island was a bunch of trees as far as they could see, looking left and right nothing but sand and rocks and of course the ocean behind them, they had no idea where they were or if they were ever going to get off.

Greg looks at the guys and asked. "Now what?"

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Sara tells the girls and they all deal with it in their own way. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 3

Back in the Bahamas

In Sara's Hotel room

Michael cleared his throat and spoke. "A Mr. Grissom and Three guests got on one of our planes. Along the way to their destination the pilot informed our radio's that they had to change courses because of unexpected bad weather, we lost contact with them shortly after." The guys were looking at the women and it seemed like they just deflated.

Calleigh puts her hand up to her mouth, Sara was shaking her head and said. "No it can't be. He was supposed to come today, he should be on the plane right now, why was he on that plane?"

She started to cry and Calleigh was holding back her own tears while putting her hand on Sara's back. They looked at the guys as if asking if this is real. The guys nodded and Kevin spoke this time. "They all wanted to surprise you." Then his voice got sympathetic. "I am sorry for both of your guy's lost." Calleigh looked away barley hanging on.

Sara lifted her head up and looked at them and said. "Sorry for my loss, that's it? you're not going to look for them?" Her voice was getting higher and that made the guys take a step back. She was looking into their eyes and she knew what they were going to say, there is no chance they survived but she didn't want to hear that. Even though she was scared that they could be right she still felt him alive

She looked down at both of their left hands and noticed they were wearing wedding rings then she looked back at them and spoke before the guys could talk again. "What if your wives were on that plane and it crashed?" She stood up and talked before the guys could again. "Huh? Would you do everything you could for them?"

The guys looked down like Sara just wounded them then after a few minutes Michael spoke with a very soft voice. "Of course Ms. Sidle we would do anything for our wives."

Sara nodded then spoke. "Well are you going to go search for them?"

The guys looked at each other then looked at the girls and Kevin spoke. "The best we can do is getting a search and rescue team together for a few days and after that you will have to fund the search yourselves."

Sara figured that was the best they could offer so she nods and said. "Ok. Can you excuse us."

They guys nodded and Kevin spoke again. "We are really sorry about this girls." They both nodded and the guys walked to the door, opened it and left the room.

When the door clicked shut, Sara looks back at Calleigh and could tell she was trying to be strong for her. So Sara walked over to her friend, puts her hand on her shoulder and said. "It's ok Calleigh you can cry."

That just broke her and she puts her head in her hands and sobbed, Sara was crying a second later but their sobbing didn't last long because their was another knock on the door.

They stopped, wiped their tears away and when a second knock was heard, Sara spoke. "Coming." Sara sighed then looked at Calleigh and said. "We need to try to be strong for the other girls." Calleigh nodded took a breath and stood up. She looked like the tough and strong Calleigh that Sara knew but she could tell this was hurting her just as much as it was hurting herself. Sara took a breath and let it out then walked to the door.

She stilled her shaking hand and then opened it and saw that Catherine, Amanda, Warrick, BreAnna with max in her arms standing there was standing there.

Before Sara could talk Catherine spoke. "Hey do you and Calleigh want to go out and get something to eat before the guys get here?"

Sara shook her head and said. "I'm not really hungry but I do have to talk to all of you." They all could hear the tone so they all nodded and Sara walked into the middle of the room and waited for them all. Once Warrick walked in, he shuts the door and walked in the middle of the room with the rest of them.

When Sara saw that everybody was present and looking at her, she takes in a shaky breath and it was making everybody antsy. Catherine spoke for all of them. "What's going on Sara? Something doesn't feel right."

Sara nodded, then looked back at Calleigh asking for help, she nods back while walking up to stand beside her. She looks at everybody and spoke. "The guys wanted to come here early so they hired a private plane to take them over here."

Calleigh had to stop before her voice hitched and Sara could sense that so she finished. "Something happened on the way, they got caught in a storm and had to change routes."

She stops to get her emotions in tact but by then the rest of the gang caught on what they were trying to say and Catherine speaks with emotion in her voice. "They are all right Sara aren't they?"

Sara looked at her, Amanda gasped and put her hand up to her mouth, BreAnna shifted her son in her arms and put a hand on her husband's arm to comfort him, Nick is his best friend. Catherine was shaking her head and said. "No, tell me your wrong."

Sara took a breath and said. "The plane went down and they hadn't found anybody yet." She didn't want to tell them they haven't even started to look for them.

Catherine started to step away from everybody shaking her head trying to compose herself and when Sara stepped toward her to try to comfort her, she holds up her hand and walks as fast as a three-month pregnant women can and leaves the room. BreAnna looks at Warrick and said. "Go after her she needs you right now." She knew that Catherine and him share a special bond but knew that no one would cross that line. Warrick nodded, kissed BreAnna on the cheek and left the room to go after Catherine. Leaving Amanda, BreAnna, Calleigh and Sara.

When Amanda found her voice she said. "I have to get out of here."

She turns to the door and before she left Sara said. "Don't do anything stupid." Amanda stopped for a second then started walking toward the door then out.

When the door shut BreAnna spoke to Sara. "Do you think the guys are …" She trailed off not wanting to say the word

Sara replied. "My head believes that there is no way they could have survived but my heart says he is still out there." BreAnna nodded and she couldn't help but be a little relieved that Warrick was with them and then that made her feel a little guilty because of what everybody else was going through.

Calleigh and Sara must have seen that because Calleigh spoke. "You don't have to feel guilty that Warrick is here and the rest of the guys are not we don't blame you." BreAnna gives them a small smile then said she was gong to give them some privacy. The girls nodded and watched BreAnna leave.

When the door shut again, Calleigh looks at Sara and said. "Do you believe what you told her?"

Sara looks at her and said. "I do because no matter what anybody tells me I can still feel him here." Sara puts her hand on her heart. Calleigh just nods, she doesn't fully understand the connection between her best and Grissom but respects it enough to believe her. Sara looks at Calleigh again and said. "Do you think I am crazy?"

Calleigh shook her head, puts her hand on Sara's shoulder and said. "No, if you still feel him then don't let anybody tell you otherwise and you know me I will always be on your side." Sara gives her a small smile then brings her in a hug with tears threatening but she held them back.

After a few minutes they get out of the hug and Calleigh spoke. "I need to get some air." Sara nodded and watched Calleigh walk to the door.

When she had her hand on the door knob Sara's voice stopped her. "Calleigh?"

She turns to look at Sara and Sara spoke. "Have faith and take care of…."

Sara trails off and Calleigh raises an eyebrow and follows Sara's eye sight then looks back at Sara and said. "You know?"

Sara smiles a little then replied. "How long have I known you? And I kind of figured it out when you kept ordering Juice without the alcohol." Calleigh smiled and Sara spoke again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you and I will." Calleigh looks into Sara's eyes and she just nodded then she turned and left the room.

When the door shut for the last time Sara sits on the bed, sighed, looked at her engagement ring, puts her other hand on it, closed her eyes and whispered. "Please be alright Grissom. I know your out there. I love you so much, come back to me." She opened her eyes wipes a tear going down, shakes her head and said. "I am not going to cry he is still alive." She got up and left her hotel room she also needed to walk around.

* * *

When Catherine had left Sara's hotel room she cried all the way to the beach and as much as she just wanted to crumble on the ground she had to think of her baby so she eased her way on the sand and puts her head in her hands, she didn't want everybody to see this weak moment even though she had a right.

A few minutes later she felt somebody standing above her she didn't have to look up to know who it was, she took her hands away from her face and said. "I'm fine Warrick I just want to be alone."

"No you are not fine and how about we just be alone together."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said. " Warrick I…"

She trailed off, he gives her a sympathetic look, sits down next to her and puts his arm around on her shoulders, brings her closer and said. "You have a right to be sad, you don't have to hide anything from me.  
I know how much you love Nick, heck I even love him he is my best friend. So cry if you must."

She couldn't hold back she cried on his shoulder and he wrapped both arms around her and held her the best that he could do and then she moved so now she was crying in his chest, he puts his chin on top of her head and he even had a few tears too.

When they pulled apart a few minutes later Catherine looks at Warrick and said. "Thank you."

He smiles and wipes her tears away and replied. "No problem."

Catherine gets in a more comfortable position and lays her head on his shoulder while he still had an arm around her shoulders. After a few minutes she spoke. "Now what I am I gong to do?"

"Well don't give up on him and make sure you take care of that little one because either way he or she is going to know about his or her daddy and know he is a wonderful man."

She smiled and sighed in content and put her hands on her stomach then said. "I will never give up on him he is the love of my life and your right, my little Nicholas or Nicole will know who their father is." Warrick smiled and nodded his head then puts his free hand on her hand that was still on her stomach and she snuggled closer and said. "You are a wonderful friend Warrick how did I get so lucky."

He moves his head and kissed the side of her head in a friendly gesture then said in her hair. "I think I am the lucky one." He sets her cheek on the side of her head, she smiled and they spent a few hours together, some of the time they spent in silence, a little grieving, talking with one another, talking to the little one in her stomach, they laughed, wished and hoped he is still out there trying to get back to the three of them.

* * *

After Amanda left Sara's room she walked around trying to wrap her brain around this turn of events she wanted to believe that Greg was still alive but unlike Sara and Grissom's strong connection hers and Greg's wasn't that strong. Of course she got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him, she could sense when he was around, she could tell what kind of mood he is in when she looks at him and she loved him very much but she couldn't tell right now if he was alive or not and if she was honest with herself, she has been confused these last few months on where this relationship was going. Not once had they talked about the future and she didn't know if he was committed to her as much as she was committed to him and thinking of that now made her feel guilty of not brining it up sooner.

She sighed and shook her head then walked to the bar hut, she sits down and ordered herself a shot and told the bartender to keep them coming and when the first one was in front of her she hears Tony speak. "Isn't it too early to be knocking them down."

She looks to her left and said. "Probably, but the way I am feeling and the news I just got I think I deserve it."

Tony was going to make a joke but the look on her face stopped him. He sits down on the stool next to her while she took the drink and when the bar tender poured her another, Tony puts his hand on her shoulder and asked. "what's going on?"

Amanda takes another drink and sets the glass down and once again the bartender filled it up, she takes the glass and before she could left it up Tony put his hand on the top of it and moved it down back on the counter top. Amanda looks at Tony again and said. "I found out my boyfriend, Grissom, Horatio and Nick were on a plane and it went down."

He moves his hand from the glass shocked and Amanda took the drink. Tony just looks at her and said very seriously. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well now you know."

When she picked up another shot, he took it from her and set it on the counter, Amanda looks at him again and he speaks. "Ok you had enough let's get out of here."

"Why?"

He puts his hand on hers and said. "Because I don't think drinking all day is going to help you, let's go walk around and talk."

She raises an eyebrow and said. "Don't you like your women drunk?" She smirks.

He shakes his head then said. "No…" He trails off and looks at her pointed look, smiles then said. "ok yeah but this is different. Your different then those other women." She looks into his eyes and could tell that he was really sincere but she still didn't budge he then makes another offer. "How about we can get as drunk as you want later lets just not start before noon."

She sighed and said. "Ok." He smiles, gets up from the chair and helps her up and they started walking towards the beach. When they were halfway there Peter saw them so he walked over to them then smiled but when he saw Amanda's face he lost his smile and said. "What's going on?"

Tony looks at Amanda then looks at Peter and said. "Go talk to Calleigh or Sara."

Peter was going to ask why but the look on Tony's face stopped him so he just nodded and watched Amanda and Tony walk away. Peter shook his head then headed to the hotel. He gets on the correct floor and walks to Sara's door first, he knocked and called her name but she wasn't answering so he turns to the other door across from Sara's and knocked on it, a few seconds later the door opened.

He looked at Calleigh's appearance and it looked like she was crying, he looked at her sympathetically and said. "What's going on?"

Instead of talking she flings her arms around his neck and after he got over the surprise he puts his arms around her waist and held her for a few minutes then she pulls back and tells him what happened.

When she was done he looked sad too he may have not known him very well but like with Calleigh he has worked with him on a few cases and he was a good guy but he could tell he was that just by looking into Calleigh's eyes.

He brings her in another hug and after a minute he pulls back and said. "Do you want some company?"

"Yes please, I need a friend."

He smiled and said. "Then you have me, let's go inside and talk or sit in silence or whatever you want to do." She gives him a small smile, moves out-of-the-way so he could walk in and shut the door behind him.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the support. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

On an unknown Island

After a few more minutes of silence they set up a plan, Grissom and Greg would go look for shelter while Nick explored the nearby trees so he could be close to Horatio since he couldn't walk very well.

They didn't know how big the perimeter of the island was but from the looks of it, it was a good size but their searching paid off because they found what looked liked to be some kind of cave, they had to get their feet wet to get to it but it was worth it especially for shelter. Inside wasn't that big but it had enough space for the four of them and deep enough so the water didn't get to them.

After Grissom and Greg approved of the cave they went back to the other two men and Nick shook his head indicating there was no fruit so Grissom asked if anybody had a knife so they could sharpen fallen sticks for spears for the fish and thankfully Nick had one on him. They also used whatever was available to them to make the best brace they could for Horatio's leg.

As they were walking towards the cave they started to gather more sticks, twigs and leaves so they could make a fire. They used their survival skills by rubbing sticks together and finally a fire was built outside of their cave. When the other sticks were sharpened enough they went fishing and as they sat around the fire and the fish was cooking they all thought that if they didn't know where they were or knew if they were going to survive they would had found this really cool that they were going back to living like the cave people.

Also while they were sitting around the fire that's when they really talked about what's on their mind and Nick started the conversation. "How do you think the girls are doing?"

After a few minutes of sadness Greg speaks first. "If I know Amanda like I think I know her she is probably sad, hurt, worried and maybe a little confused."

He stops and the guys were looking at him and Nick asked. "Confused how?"

He sighed looked at Nick and said. "Confused how our relationship is really progressing, wondering if I love her like she loves me."

They nodded and Nick was wondering how Greg really fells about her so he asked. "Do you?"

Greg got that goofy grin and said. "Yes I do and I was gong to prove it to her next week. When we got back to Vegas I was going to take her to that little Italian restaurant we went to on our first date and propose to her."

They smiled and said congratulations then his face got sad again and Grissom spoke. "You will be able to do it Greg just keep your head up."

Greg looks at Grissom and they both know that there could be a chance that they will not be getting off this island anytime soon but Grissom was trying to be optimistic so Greg nods then Grissom cleared his throat, looked at Horatio and said. "How do you think Calleigh is doing?"

Horatio looks at Grissom and with a small smile said. "She is trying to be strong in front of her friends but alone she is crying, I just hope that…."

He trails off and Grissom says. "You just hope what?"

Horatio sighs he really wanted to wait but he had a feeling that the girls already know especially Sara so he looks at Grissom and said. "I just hope that she doesn't do anything to harm her or our baby." They smiled and said congratulations, he gets a small smile and said. "Thanks"

They smiled again and they all looked at Nick indicating it was his turn. He smiles and said. "Catherine would wait to be fully alone before she let the tears fall so no one thinks she is weak, at some point she would probably be sitting on the sand looking out in the ocean and talking to our baby about how much his or her daddy loves him or her." He smiles bigger thinking about his wife and his unborn child then he said "And if there is a slight chance I don't make it then I know Warrick will be there to help out."

They nodded and all of them looked at Grissom and Nick said. "What about Sara, Griss?" They weren't sure how much he would share, he had changed somewhat since he started dating her but sharing was not something he did regularly even now.

It was a few minutes of silence then Grissom speaks. "Sara would be stubborn and not believe that anything has happened to me until she has physical evidence that says other wise." That brought out a little chuckle from everybody knowing he was right about that Grissom even let out a smile then cleared his throat and continued. "She would be strong in front of the other people like your girls and she will cry by herself holding my old UCLA t-shirts that she adopted from me because it's her favorite one. She will be there for her friends and help them anyway that they can and she will not give up on me." They all nodded a little surprised he shared so much. He nodded back then finished with. "And I will not give up on getting off of this place." They all nodded again and Grissom thinks to himself. 'Because if I don't get off this island it could really kill her.' He knew how much she loved him because he loved her just as much.

They were sitting in silence when they felt a rain drop then it was like someone turned on a faucet the rain started to pour down.  
Nick and Greg got up fast and Grissom got up a bit slower because his ankle was still bothering him and the three of them helped Horatio and they all walked as fast as they could to their cave. When they were safely inside and everybody sat down they were still wondering what happens next.

* * *

For awhile now Sara had been walking around and sitting down in the sand looking out in the ocean and thinking about all the good times she had with Grissom.

Now she just walked in the hotel before it started pouring. She looked out in the window and had a small smile and thinks. 'ha ha didn't get me.' then she shook her head and turned to walk to the elevators and that's when the elevator opened and BreAnna and Warrick walked out with Warrick holding Max in the car seat. Sara gives them a small smile and Warrick spoke. "Hey Sara, BreAnna, and I are going out for dinner you want to come?"

Since she didn't want to be alone right now she nodded and said. "Sure but were is everybody else?"

"Catherine got tired so she is in her room sleeping. I figured Calleigh wanted to be alone and I couldn't find Amanda, Tony or Peter."

Sara had an idea on who Amanda was with but she kept that to herself, she nodded and said. "Ok I'll met you there. I will go ask Calleigh and Peter if they want to come if it's ok?"

Warrick looked at BreAnna she smiled and said. "That's fine we will see you there." Sara nodded and they told her what restaurant to go to and after Sara warned them about the rain they said bye and she got in the elevator and rode it up to her floor.

Once she got on her floor and to her door she heard the door behind her open up and Sara spoke while she turning around "Calleigh wo…" She stopped when she saw Calleigh and Peter walk out of Calleigh's room together, she looks at both of them and said. "What's gong on?"

Both Calleigh and Peter were wondering why she asked that in a hostile voice then when they looked at her face, they knew why. They looked at each other then looked back at Sara and Peter said. "You don't think that we…?" he trails off and points to him and Calleigh then they both smiled and started laughing. Sara was not amused and she showed it by crossing her arms over her chest with her lips tight together. They stopped a second later and Peter cleared his throat and said. "Well anyway to answer your question we were just watching some movies."

Calleigh nodded and before she could speak Sara spoke. "I was going to see if Calleigh would like to have dinner with Warrick, BreAnna and little max. You are also invited Peter."

Peter nodded and said. "Ok yeah. Have you asked Tony?"

"No, Warrick couldn't find Tony or Amanda."

"I'll go out looking for them and I will met you at the restaurant." Sara nodded and told him were to go then he says bye to both of them and left.

When he was gone Calleigh finally speaks. "Why did you think something was going on with him?"

Sara shrugs her shoulders and said. "I see how close you two are getting. I am sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Sara turns to her hotel door, opens it and walks in with Calleigh following her in and she starts speaking again.  
"I would hope so. Sara do you think it would be easy for me to just move on the next guy? just because Horatio isn't here?  
I loved, no that's the wrong word I love Horatio he is my whole world and I am not giving up on him, Peter and I are just friends."

Calleigh started to wipe her tears away and now Sara felt bad. She sighed and brings her best friend into a hug and when they pulled back Sara spoke. "I really am sorry. I thought you were giving up. I need somebody else in my corner I think we are losing Catherine and Amanda."

"I will always be in your corner and I am never giving up on him. I love him just as much as you love Grissom."

"I think I love Grissom more than you love your husband."

"I don't think so."

"I think so."

"I don't."

"Well I…." Sara stopped, smiled at Calleigh and said. "I can't believe were fighting on who loves their man more."

Calleigh smiles back then said. "Well least were not fighting over the same man."

They think about that for a minute then busted up laughing, it was either that or cry and they thought they had shed enough tears so laughing was a wonderful release. When they calmed down Sara said. "No offense but I don't think I want your man."

Calleigh shakes her head and said. "None taken and really I don't think I want your man either, no offence."

Sara smiles and said. "None taken. Well good now that we get to keep our own men how about going out to have some food with our friends?"

Calleigh just nods and Sara grabs some cash, a jacket and her cell phone then her and Calleigh walked out of the room and after they walked out of the hotel they get into Sara's rented car and drove to the restaurant.

About five minutes after everybody got there Peter walks into the restaurant spots them and walks to the table, Sara sees him first and she excuses herself and walks up to him. When they were close to one another Peter whispered. "I found them at the bar across the street and neither one of them wanted to leave, it looked like they were almost out the sober stage."

Sara sighed and rubbed her forehead and said. "I'll talk to her after I eat."

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"Yeah I don't want to miss out on dinner because of them so let's try to enjoy it ok?"

"Alright." She turned around and they both started walking to the table, they sit down and Peter just told the rest of the guests that Amanda and Tony didn't feel like being social.

Everybody bought it but Calleigh looked at Sara and she just give her a short nod telling her it's what she was thinking.  
Calleigh does a mental sigh and hoped Amanda was smart about this situation she was getting herself in.

45 minutes later and Sara was done with her dinner, she looked at Calleigh and Calleigh could see the look on her face so she said. "Go ahead and talk to her I'll find a ride back to the hotel."

"You sure?"

"Yeah but don't do anything your going to regret."

Sara just nodded she pulled some money out of her pocket and before she put the money down Warrick said. "Don't worry Sara I got the bill."

She looks at her friend, smiled and said. "Thanks Warrick."

He just smiled then Sara stood up and Peter looked at her, she shook her head and said. "I'm fine alone." Peter just nodded and they all watched her leave while BreAnna and Warrick were wondering what's going on and Pater and Calleigh hoping she gets through to Amanda and Tony.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: An argument happens and one of the girls is going to make a mistake. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Just to clarify something up from last chapter it was just coincidence that it was raining at the same time. Thanks for the support.

* * *

Chapter 5

2 minutes later Sara gets into the bar, looked around and spotted them in the corner at the counter.  
She walks over to them and saw Amanda take a drink then Tony and then they started laughing she didn't know what they were laughing about but could tell they were getting drunk by the minute.

Sara just shook her head and tapped Amanda on the shoulder and said. "I think you had a enough. It's time for you to go."

Amanda moved her head to look at Sara and said. "I don't think so the party is just getting starrteed." She was starting to slur her words.

Amanda smiles and lefts up her glass up to take another drink but Sara took it from her and set it down away from her and said. "No it's not, It ends now." Amanda was looking at Sara like who does she think she is but even in her state she still knew it wasn't wise to try to take her. Sara continued, bringing Amanda out of her thoughts. "What would Greg think about you doing this?"

Amanda laughed bitterly and got up but it took her a few seconds before her head stopped spinning then she looked at Sara and said. "Greg? Do you see him here? Can you pick up the phone and call him?" Sara was still shocked at the sudden movement and Amanda took advantage of that and continued with her little speech. "Well I don't and you can't so why don't you just face it, everybody is dead, even your precious Grissom."

Sara gasped she shook her head with anger in her and said. "No. They are still alive."

Amanda shook her head and said. "There is no way anyone could survive that plane crash and if there was a chance they got out of the plane, they would have drowned eventually."

Sara puts her hand up to her chest to calm her racing heart and said. "How can you say that? Do you have little faith in them?"

"Face it Sara this isn't the movies or a TV show this is real life, so I am just grieving now instead of later you should do the same." She reaches for her shot glass and took the last drink then set it on the counter, turned to Tony who had been silent the whole time and said. "Can we get out of here?" Tony nodded and gets up but he was a little tipsy, Amanda caught him by the arm and when he regained his balance Amanda looked at Sara and said. "Grissom would want you to be happy just remember that."

With that she turned with Tony and they both walked away before Sara could talk. She was still speechless on what Amanda said. She knew Amanda was saying all of this when she was drunk but she couldn't help it if she thought that's what Amanda really thought, She shook her head let out a sigh and sat down at the bar stool feeling deflated and thinks. 'They are still alive, Grissom is still out there, aren't you Grissom?' She took a few calming breaths and shook her head, he had to be there was no other option she would accept.

When she opened her eyes some one cleared their throat she looked to the side of her and saw a very good looking guy, about her age, with short black hair, brown eyes and a wonderful smile, she smiles politely back and said. "Yes, Can I help you?"

The guy smiles bigger and said. "I was wondering if you would like a drink?" She knew bad things or stupid things could happen at a bar when your feeling a little vulnerable and instead of doing what Amanda was doing she took the high road, she was not giving up. She stood up, shook her head and said. "No thanks I'm engaged." She walks away and he just shakes his head and walks over to another lonely woman.

* * *

When Amanda and Tony got out of the bar they got a cab to take them back to the hotel and now they had just walked into Amanda's hotel room. Amanda was sitting on the bed and Tony had just shut the door, he walks over to her and sits down next to her and asked. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head, looks at him and said. "No I am not. I am angry, hurt and confused."

Tony understood why she would be angry and hurt but he didn't know why she would be confused so he said. "What are you confused about?"

She sighed got off the bed and walked to the middle of the room looked at him and said. "Two major things come to my mind."

Tony nods and waits for her to continue after a minute she does. "The first one is about my relationship with Greg, I love him I really do but we have been together for two years and we haven't even talked about where this is going and I want to think about having a family, I am wondering if I have been wasting my time."

Somehow Amanda felt lighter saying it out loud and she knew that Tony wouldn't judge her, he nodded and said. "ok what about the second thing your confused about?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes and said. "you."

He looks at her wide-eyed gets up from the bed walks up to her and said. "Me, why?"

She looks away for a minute then looks back at him and said. "When we first met we talked about nothing happening between us but my feelings for you haven't changed and the kind of day that I had today only made my feelings for you stronger."

Hope soared in Tony and he gives her a small smile and puts his hand on her cheek and she felt a shiver run down her spine and that made Tony smile bigger and he said. "My feelings for you are still here too, I can't kick you out of my mind, your there constantly and this is a first for me."

She nodded knowing his track record for women, then she gives him a small smile and said. "Now what do we…"

She was cut off when his lips touched hers softly then he pulled back and looked into her eyes and said. "do you want me stop?" She looks back into his eyes and saw so many emotions in his eyes and could tell that he was being sincere about the question and it was up to her to continue or just forget about it but she couldn't. When their lips touched something ignited in her and with everything that has happened and she needed this comfort.

She puts her hand up to his cheek and rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek, looked deeply into his eyes this time and said the words that could change her life. "No don't stop."

He puts his hand on her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes to make sure and with the smile she gave him he knew that she was ok about this, he smiles back and they lean toward each other and finally their lips touched again.

* * *

Sara walked into the hotel and waited for the elevator. After she left the bar she walked around on the beach once again, since it stopped raining. She was imagining how it would be if Grissom was here with her walking with her, hand in hand, looking up at the moon and wishing on stars then she sighed and smiled because he will someday and do those things with her she just knows it deep down nobody was going to tell her any differently.

The elevator was there and opened for her knocking her out of her thoughts. When she got in it closed then stopped on her floor. She walked out, grabbed her key out of her pocket and when she looked up she saw Peter sitting down by her hotel room. Peter looked up from his phone and saw Sara coming, he stands up, puts his phone in his pocket and waits till she was by the door.

She gets to the door, looks at him with a raised eyebrow and said. "Yes Peter?"

He cleared his throat and said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah lets talk in the room though." He nodded and a few seconds later she opened the door and walks in with Peter behind her.

Once he was in he shuts the door and watches her put her key on the table then when she turned around he speaks. "I just wanted to tell you that what you saw earlier with Calleigh and me it wasn't what it looked like."

Sara nods in understanding on where this was going so she said. "Peter don't worry about it Calleigh and I talked about it, everything is good."

She smiled, he nods back and still felt that he still had to clear something up. "I just want you know that I am not the kind of guy who takes advantage of women like that."

Sara smiles bigger walks up to him puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "It's ok Peter, I know. I just got a little freaked out when I saw you walk out of her room but I know how much she loves Horatio I was just looking out for my best friend or should I say friends."

He smiles, nods again and said. "Thank you Sara."

She moves her hand and said. "No problem and since your my friend how about a movie." She points to the TV and he nods.

He took a chair and moved it to the side of the bed so he could have a better view of the TV, she sat on the bed grabbed the remote looked through the movies picked an action one and they watched it in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The next morning Sara was woken up by her cell phone, she sits up in bed and looks over at the chair and smiles at a sleeping Peter then she gets up off the bed and walks to the table, looks at the ID and didn't recognize the number but she answered it anyway.

When she got done with the conversation she put the phone back on the table then puts her head down in her hands and started to sob a little. A few minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder she stiffened a second then relaxed when she heard Peter's voice. "What happened?"

She lefts her head up wipes the tears away, turns to him and said. "They still haven't found anything."

He puts his hand on her cheek and said. "Don't lose hope Sara." He wipes the remaining tears away.

She nods, gives him a small smile and he brings her into a friendly hug then they pulled apart and he said. "Do you want to tell the rest of them?"

Part of her didn't but another part told her she had too so she nodded and said. "Yeah and as a whole group. We can go have breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to come with you to gather them up?"

"No, but can you go to the restaurant and reserve a table?"

"No problem, I'm going to get cleaned up first and I'll see you in a bit."

She nods, they walk to the door, he opens it and walks out in the hall. She walks to the doorway to watched him leave then he turns to her and smiles, then heads to the direction of his room, she shakes her head and right when she was going to step back into her room she saw Amanda and Tony walking in the hall.

All three of them have eye contact and Sara could already tell what happened between those two last night. Sara had a disapproving look and Amanda glared at her and gave her a look that said. 'you're the one to talk.' Amanda saw Peter walk out of Sara's room a few seconds ago. They had eye contact till Amanda and Tony walked past Sara's room. Sara watched them for a second then walked back into her room, shuts the door and sighed.

When Amanda and Tony got into the elevator, he pushed the button to the lobby then looked at her and said. "Are you ok?"

She looks at him and said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this morning it seemed a little awkward and we haven't talked about what happened, do you regret what we did?"

She looks away for a minute and when she looked back she saw his head down, she sighed and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Tony what I said about you was the truth but what we did was for comfort and it was something I felt like I needed and although I don't regret it I still feel like this is moving way to fast I mean I slept with you only 11 hours after we found out about the plane and technically he isn't declared dead, I just think we need to slow it down, ok?"

She started to take her hand off his shoulder and he takes her hand and right when he was about to talk the elevator door opened. He puts his fingers through hers and they walk out of the elevator through the lobby, walked out the door and moved so they would be out-of-the-way.

When they stopped walking he looks at her and speaks "We can go as slow as you want, I just want to be there for you anyway that I can."

She was a little surprised that he said that, part of her figured that now that they took the next step he would want to continue with that level and not take a step back or just end it before it began. She looks into his eyes and said. "You meant that didn't you?"

He smiles, takes his free hand and puts it on her cheek and replied. "Of course, when I told you yesterday that you are different I meant it, it wasn't any line it was the truth." She was absolute speechless and Tony took advantage of it and continued. "Amanda I…"

She puts a finger up to his lips to silence him, she had a feeling what his next words were and she couldn't hear them, not now.

With her finger still on his lips she speaks. "Whatever you were going to say can you wait on saying it." He nodded, she took her finger off his mouth they smiled at each other then she said. "Now how about that breakfast you promised me."

He smiled that lovely smile and nodded, he took his hand off her cheek but kept that other hand in hers then they turned around to walk in the other direction.

They stopped when they heard Peter. "Hey guys." they release hands and turned to look at him and both said hi but Amanda's was said a little more rudely then Tony's, Peter just ignored the tone and spoke. "So Sara wanted to have breakfast with everybody. It's kind of important."

They look at him and could tell that it was serious so they agreed, Peter asked if they needed a ride and they said they would met them there so he walks away, goes to his rented car and drives away. Tony started to walk but when he saw that she wasn't walking he turns back to her and said. "Are you ok?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts, cleared her throat, looked at him and said. "yeah, wonder what she has to say."

"Won't know until she talks to us." She nods and they continue to walk to his rented car.

And the whole drive has gotten her worried but the worst part was she didn't know what she was more worried about, finding the news that he was dead or that he was still alive because everything would be a mess. She shook her thoughts away and concentrated on thinking about something else.

20 minutes later and everybody was at the restaurant and when they all sat down they looked at Sara, and Catherine said. "What is it you want to talk to us about?"

She didn't tell anybody that she had to tell them something but they must have sensed it. After all most of them were CSI's or in that nature. She takes a drink from her water, looked at everybody, opened her mouth and speaks. "I got a call today and they still hadn't found anything and tomorrow is their last day they are willing to be out there."

Everybody was quiet for several minutes then Catherine speaks. "But that doesn't mean they are dead right?" She needed to have as much hope as possible and her friends knew that.

Sara looks at her and said. "That's right, there is still hope."

Catherine nods and Sara goes for another drink of water and that's when she heard a snicker. She looks over at Amanda and said. "You have something to say?"

Amanda just shrugged her shoulders and said. "You say that like you really believe it." Sara sets her drink down and everybody else could feel the tension.

She raises an eyebrow and said. "I do and what's that suppose to mean?"

Amanda takes a drink from her own water wishing she never started this conversation but she knew Sara wouldn't let it go so after she set her drink down she speaks. "Only that you claim to have this special connection with Grissom and you're the leader of this whole belief thing, that they are still alive and yet I saw Peter leave your hotel room this morning."

Catherine, Calleigh, Warrick and BreAnna look at Sara, she shakes her head looks at the other people and said. "He was being a friend we watched a movie, nothing happened." Peter nodded in confirmation. The guys shrugged it off they should've known that.

Sara looks back at Amanda and before she could talk Amanda continues with a laugh. "Is that what they are calling it these days, he was being a 'friend.'

Sara's blood was boiling and she wanted to keep her mouth shut about her and Tony but that pushed her over the line. "You're the one to talk, I saw Tony come out of your room and I know that you guys did more than watch a movie or did you even get to the movie." The group gasped.

Amanda could feel that Tony was going to talk but before he or she could talk BreAnna said. "Is that true?"

All eyes turned to her and she could have smacked herself for starting this but she wasn't going to lie, so she shook her head and said. "yes it's true."

They all gasped again, and BreAnna continued. "Why?"

Again she looked at everybody and spoke. "You know it's really none of your guy's business."

By then the food came and Warrick speaks. "When it involves our friend I think it is."

Amanda was going to speak but Tony couldn't hold back anymore. "The friend that could be dead."

Amanda looks at Tony and he looks back at her in apologetic way then she shook her head looked back at everybody and the both of them weren't receiving very good looks and Sara said. "Why do you convince yourself that they are dead? don't you want him to be alive?"

Amanda looks at Sara and said. "Of course I do but like I said last night we are not in some kind of fairytale this is the real world if you guys want to live in that kind of denial fine but I am being realistic."

The people at the table couldn't believe what they were hearing and Amanda was getting tired of them looking like she was some kind of monster who made this happen so she stands up and said. "I don't have to take this from you guys. You guys can judge me all you want, it's not like I am perfect, I am human." With that she turns and walks away, not even a beat later Tony gets up runs to Amanda and they both leave the restaurant together leaving some very shocked people at the table.

When they finally found their voices Calleigh speaks. "She is not thinking clearly."

They all nodded and Warrick speaks. "Well regardless on what happened I think we still need to be there for her, Greg would want that." Everybody nodded except for Sara, they look at her and Warrick said. "Don't you agree Sara?" Sara looks back at Warrick and looks at him like 'Do I have too.' Warrick does a short nod.

She sighed and said. "I know you guys are right, it's just that…"

She trialed off they nodded knowing what she is talking about and Warrick speaks. "When they come back to us there will be a mess." They all nodded and happy that Warrick said 'when' and not 'if'.

It was a few minutes of silence then they talked about what their plans were and all agreed they would all hang out today. After that was taken care of they ate their breakfasts before it got cold.

When breakfast was over they went back to the hotel since it wasn't very hot outside, they spent the rest of the day together watching movies, talking and just trying to enjoy the day the best that they could, considering the situation. Amanda stayed away from the group and hung out with Tony the whole day.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: One of the guys is getting sick and the girls get news. Is it what they want to hear or is their hope gone? Pleas review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning on the Island, in the cave

Nick opens his eyes, lefts his head up and saw that Grissom wasn't in there and it was daylight, he stretched and yawned then sat up and moved his hands up and down his arms to get a little warm. He looks to his left and saw that Horatio was still asleep and when Nick looked to his right Greg just opened his eyes, sat up and sighed.

Nick asked. "what's the matter Greg well besides the obvious?"

Greg gets up and rubs his hands up and down his arms to get warm then looked up at Nick and replied. "I thought this was all a dream and I could get up and get me some of my Hawaiian coffee." Nick just nodded, he wished that too and to be with Catherine again his thoughts were interrupted when Greg spoke again. "Where is Grissom?"

Nick shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know he could be fishing, I'll go see."

"Why do I have stay?"

"Do you want to go talk to him and bring him a little comfort?" Greg raises an eyebrow confused, Nick sighed and said. "Did you forget what today is?"

It took him a minute then he said. "Oh yeah maybe you should go talk to him."

Nick rolls his eyes, shakes his head with a smile while walking out of the cave and getting a little wet in the process, When he was on the sand he walks toward Grissom, who was sitting down looking out in the ocean. When he was closer he sat down next to him and asked. "Are you ok?"

Grissom sighed looked at Nick and replied. "Today is supposed to be my wedding day. I should be at the altar looking at my beautiful bride and pledging my life to her, instead I am out in the middle of the Ocean stuck on this island and she is hurting and I am not there to comfort her." He sighed again and looked back at the ocean.

Nick looks at him for a minute then looks out in the ocean too and it was silent for a few minutes then he figured he should say something. "Grissom you will get your shot at marrying her, I know it will happen. So don't give up because you're the strongest one in our group and if your losing your faith there is no hope for the rest of us."

Grissom looks back at him and sees Nicks smirk and he smiles back, nods then says. "Yeah your right. Lets get some more food and head back to the cave." Nick nods and they both get up off the sand and get some more fish then walked back into the cave and Greg said. "Guys I think Horatio is getting sick."

Grissom hands the fish over to Nick then walks over to Horatio, he bends down and touches his forehead and it was warm and he also sees him shivering. He looks up at the guys and said. "He is getting sick lets keep him warm the best we can." They nodded and started a fire as close to Horatio as possible and since Nick had an undershirt he took his dirty buttoned shirt off and put it over Horatio, it was the best he could do but he felt like he helped. Once they sat down they heard another storm starting outside, they all sighed wishing they were off this place.

Sara rolled over in bed and opened her eyes and for a split second she smiled knowing today is her wedding day but as fast as that thought came to her mind she lost the smile and sighed. She couldn't have her wedding without her man and sadly her man wasn't here. She got out of bed and then got ready for her day. When she finished brushing her hair there was a knock on her hotel door, she opens it up and Calleigh said. "Hi, Breakfast is on me today and everybody is down stairs waiting."  
Sara nods, grabs a little money from her peruse just in case, grabbed her hotel key and walked out of her room.

They walked to the elevator and got in, the door shuts and they go down and when the elevator stopped in the lobby they got out and started walking toward the front door were she met everybody there but Amanda and Tony.  
They gave her a sympathetic smile knowing that today wasn't how it was supposed to be then brought her in a group hug with her in the middle.

When they pulled back she said. "Thank you guys I don't know what I would have done today without you here supporting me."

They gave her a little smile then Catherine said. "That goes both ways because your supporting us too."

Sara nodded with tears in her eyes and they get into another group hug and as they were all pulling apart from this one everybody was looking over her shoulder. She looks at them then turns around and saw Amanda and Tony walking their way and before they walked past the group Sara speaks. "Hey Amanda do you want to have breakfast with us?" She was trying to do what Warrick suggested even if she wasn't her favorite person right now.

Amanda and Tony stopped, she looked at Tony and he said. "If you want to."

Amanda nodded looked at Sara and said. "Sure." Sara nodded back, everybody knew their friendship isn't the strongest right now but they were hoping it would heal soon.

They started walking but after a few steps two men walked in and immediately Calleigh and Sara knew them as Kevin and Michael. The men walked up to them and Kevin said. "Ms. Sidle."

Sara stands in front of them and said. "Yeah, what can I do for you?" She was hoping some good news was coming her way but the look on their faces wasn't very promising.

Michael said. "Do you want to talk in private?"

Sara shook her head and said. "No, this involves all of us in some way."

They nodded and Kevin talks again. "I am sorry to say this but there is nothing else we can do."

They gasped and a few tears and Sara said. "Are you sure?"

They nodded and Kevin continues. "yes." Sara nodded and looked down feeling very conflicted with how she felt she could have sworn that he was still out there.

The two guys looked at everybody with sympathetic eyes and Michael said. "I am sorry for your guy's loss, I wish we could have told you better news."

Calleigh spoke for Sara. "Thank you."

They nodded, turned and walked away leaving the very sad gang, it was silent for a few minutes then Sara speaks. "Guys can we just skip breakfast, pack and go home, I want to go home."

They all nodded in understanding and Catherine said. "Yeah I want to go home too." She wanted to be around things that reminded her of Nick.

Warrick speaks this time. "Alright lets head out."

BreAnna, who had Max hands him off to Warrick and she takes his hand for support, he looks at her and gives her an appreciated smile knowing that he is hurting inside just like the girls.

When they all started walking back toward the elevator Sara looked back and Amanda and Tony hadn't moved, so she walks back to them and asked. "You coming?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah we'll be up there to pack in a bit."

Sara nodded back and said. "We'll met you at the airport in an hour."

They nodded and Sara turned and walked back to the elevators and met Calleigh in one waiting for her, she gives Sara a small smile then the doors close and up they went.

Amanda and Tony look at each other and he said. "Let's take a walk."

She nods and they left the hotel and took a walk on the beach and talked, both agreeing that friendship is all she could handle right now. After their talk they went back to the hotel to pack.

Before they knew it everybody was at the airport and they had a small breakfast and waited.

After an hour the plane showed up and thirty minutes later it was time to board for everybody but Peter and Tony, since they had different flights. BreAnna, Warrick, Max and Catherine said goodbye to Tony and Peter and boarded the plane.

Sara looks at Peter and said. "Thank you for being a friend and helping me out, I don't think I would have been this strong without you here."

Peter gives her a small smile and said. "you're welcome but for the record your stronger than you think you are." Sara took his words to heart even though she doesn't think it was true especially with out Grissom being here.

She gives him a small smile back and said. "Thanks." He nodded and saw her composure cracking so he brings her in a hug and hears her sniffle, he pats her on the back then they get out of the hug and he said. "Call me if you need anything."

Sara nodded patted him on the arm looked at Calleigh and said. "See you on the plane." She nodded and Sara left.

Calleigh watches her for a second then looked at Peter and he asked. "so when are you going back to Miami?"

Calleigh sighed, looked down for a minute then looked up at him and replied. "I have been thinking since this whole thing started and I have decided to stay in Vegas for a while. I am not ready to go back, to many memories and I also have to be there for Sara. She may act strong but I know she is hurting and I think both of us could be there for one another."

Peter nodded in understanding then said in a sad voice. "I'll miss you."

Calleigh heard the tone, gives him a small smile, takes his hand and said. "I'll miss you too but know we will always be friends and if you ever need to talk I am only a phone call away."

He smiles back and said. "Same goes for you, day or night."

She nods and the boarding attendant spoke over the intercom saying it was the last call for boarding so Calleigh and Peter shared a hug, said one more goodbye and she left. Amanda gave Tony a kiss on the cheek said goodbye to both of them and then left.

They guys watched the boarding attendant shut the gate door then Peter looked at Tony and said. "I hope your happy." They haven't talked in private about what happened.

Tony looks at Peter and said. "Why would you say that?"

Peter gave him a disapproving look and said. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

Peter shook his head and replied. "You slept with Amanda only hours after finding out what happened."

He turned and started walking to go sit down on the bench to wait for his flight and Tony was right behind him and sat down next to him then said. "Hey, I didn't force her to do anything, she could have said stop."

Peter looks over at him and said. "But she was vulnerable and probably a little drunk you could have been the stronger one."

Tony shook his head and said. "I can't change what has already happened and I know you want me to say I regret it but I don't and like I said I didn't force her to do anything, so really I don't think I did anything wrong."

Peter looks at him for a minute then shook his head, mumbled a 'whatever' and reached for his sports magazine and started looking at it but Tony wouldn't let the conversation drop so he says. "what if the roles were reversed?"

He looks up from his magazine, turns to Tony and said. "what do you mean?"

"I mean, would you have walked away if you were in the same situation with Sara or maybe even Calleigh?"

Peter looks away to think about that for a minute, if he was truly honest with himself he wasn't sure if he could have walked away from either one of them if the opportunity presented itself to him but it didn't happen that way and he was glad that he got to be there for both women anyway that they allowed him, he felt he was lucky enough they were even talking to him let alone being friends.

He looked back at Tony and he had that smirk on his face knowing he was right, Peter mentally sighed and said. "Ok I'll be honest and say that if I had been in that situation I might have not been able to walk away either but the point is I wasn't and I am still liked by everybody." This time he had the smirk on his face, Tony just rolled his eyes and looked away, officially ending that conversation.

Peter looked back at his magazine with that smile still on his face but a minute later he lost it and mentally sighed hoping his two friends will be ok.

* * *

Three days later

The gang was trying to live life the best that they could and Amanda's and Sara friendship wasn't getting much better, they both had other things to worry about.

Out in the middle of the Ocean A 25 year old, 6'1, very short brown-haired, Average build, Hazel eyed man named Scott Anderson was with his 25 year old 5'9, short blond hair, blue-eyed, skinny girlfriend, Annie Parker. They were out on her nice big expensive boat that she got from her father as a present one year, her family was very wealthy.

She will be going to law school at end of the summer and Scott was a low class man trying to make it out in the world, his highest education was high school and he does various jobs, the most recent job on is a clerk for a sports store. They met on Annie's 21st birthday, her parents threw a big party for her and Scott was hired to be one of the servers because he worked as a waiter at the time and they have been together ever since, despite the obstacles.

The couple was enjoying the wonderful weather after going through some storms they didn't know were they were going and they really didn't care just as long as they were together. They had been out in the ocean for two days just floating around and getting away from life for a bit.

Annie walked up to the upper deck and saw her boyfriend sitting on the cushions in the front of the boat, he was looking out in the ocean deep in thought. She smiles and said. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiles, hearing her voice then looks over at her and said. "I was just thinking how lucky I am and how much I love you."

She smiles bigger, walks up to him then sits down on his lap, she puts her arms around his neck and after he puts his arms around her waist, she looks in to his eyes and said. "I love you too and I think I am the lucky one."

They met in the middle and softly kissed each other then they pull back and she looks back into his eyes and she could tell something is wrong. She puts her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb up and down and said. "What's the matter?"

He puts his hand over hers and takes it off his cheek, kissed her palm then said. "why do you love me? You could have any man you want, who can get you anything you want. I can barely pay my bills and have enough left over for you." He sighed and puts his head down.

She shakes her head, this was not a new conversation but like always when he gets down she was right there to bring him back up. She lefts his head up so he is looking at her and she says. "I love you because you are a nice, caring, generous, wonderful man who appreciates the little things. You showed me that caring and loving someone is more important than money. Before you I was this spoiled brat and not a very nice person I am glad that you were at my party." She smiles at the end.

He shakes his head and said. "You mean your glad I got haired to serve at your party."

She did a little chuckle, puts both hands on each side of his cheeks and continues. "The point is I found a new me when you came into my life and I couldn't be happier. If I lost all of my money then it wouldn't be nearly as bad as if I lost you, your everything to me. I don't care what my family or friends say at least the ones that's against us, I know we belong together and no one is going to tell me differently." He looks into her eyes and every doubt that he had went away because what he saw in her eyes was the truth.

He smiles, nods his head and said. "I believe that too." She smiles bigger and they kiss again this one a little bit longer.

When they pulled apart they put their forehead together and when they started to breathe normal again she leans back and kisses his forehead, got up off his lap then stood in the middle of the boat and looked around breathing the air then something caught her eye, she looks back at her boyfriend and said. "Scott come here."

Scott gets up puts his arm around her shoulders and said. "What's up babe?"

She points and said. "Is that an island or I'm I seeing things."

He squints then releases her to go get the binoculars that was by the wheel, walks back over to her, looks through them then brings them down and said. "Yes it is." He looks at her and sees that look, the look that tells him she wants to check it out, she had defiantly became more adventures since they had been together.

He shakes his head and said. "We have to go home it's already going to take us three days to get back I…" He trails off when he saw the little pout, he sighs knowing he was defeated then said. "Ok, let's go check it out."

She smiles, kisses his cheek and said. "Thank you, you are the best boyfriend ever."

He gets behind the wheel, starts the boat, looks at her and said. "Your just lucky I love you so much."

She winks and said. "love you too babe." then she goes and sits down in the front and he smiles, he couldn't get enough of hearing that. A Second later they were off to see what they could find on the island.

* * *

AN: Could this be the guy's rescue or are they going to a different island? Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for sticking with me, here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Nick and Grissom were sitting in the cave with Horatio, in the three days that past Horatio was having a tough time, he couldn't keep anything down, lately he has been having cold chills and he was getting weaker.

Grissom finished putting some more sticks for the fire then sat back down, looked over at Horatio who had his eyes closed but was still breathing. Nick looks at Grissom and said. "We have to get off of this place."

Grissom looks at Nick and they both knew that if Horatio doesn't get any medical attention soon he might not make it much longer and they both didn't want to think about what would happen to the rest of them.

He nods and just when he was about to talk they hear splashing and a hard breathing Greg coming in the cave they stand up and Nick said concerned. "What is it?"

Greg was taking huge breaths and trying to talk so Grissom stopped him and said. "Greg take a few breaths then start talking."

He nodded and started to calm down after a few minutes he took one more breath and said. "I saw a boat coming our way."

They look at him wide-eyed and all hearts pounding then Nick looks at Grissom and said. "Go, I'll stay with Horatio."

He nodded then Greg and him left the cave with Greg leading the way.  
After a few minutes the big boat was in very good view and about 20 feet away from them and they started running faster the sand slowing them down a little but they weren't stopping.

Scott just turned off the boat and threw the anchor down when Annie said. "There are two people running this way." Scott looks to where she was looking and saw an older man and a younger man.

He looks at his girlfriend and said. "Stay here, ok?"

She looks at him and was gong to say something but the look on his face told her to keep quiet, he was trying to be protective even though she thinks there was no danger but she nods anyway.

He gives her a small smile then gets to the side of the boat, places the ladder on the side and goes down it. When his feet it the water which wasn't that deep he walks up to meet the guys.

When the guys were close enough Grissom speaks. "Hi, I'm Gilbert Grissom and this is Greg Sanders we also have two other men here and one is very sick with a broken leg. We were in a plane crash and are stranded, we were wondering if we could use a phone or a radio."

Scott wasted no time in helping them. "Yeah come aboard and we'll see what we can do. By the way I am Scott Anderson." They shook hands and followed Scott to the boat.

Once they all got on Scott introduced Annie to them and told her what was going on and she tells Scott that they could use the satellite phone so while Scott went to go get it, Annie went to get some food and drinks leaving Grissom and Greg on the deck alone.

Greg looked at Grissom and asked. "Is this a dream?"

Grissom looks at him and said. "If it is then I don't want to wake up." Greg nodded in agreement and both Annie and Scott came back up.

Scott hands the phone to Grissom and Annie handed a few bags of chips and some water to Greg and Grissom they both said thanks and before Grissom dials the phone Scott said. "We should get food and water to your other friends."

Grissom nods, then replies. "Yeah. Greg go with him so you can show him were."

Greg nodded and Scott went back down for a small box and filled it up with some more chips and drinks and when he got back up on deck he held the box while Greg got off the boat then Scott lowered the box to Greg and before he gets off he looks at his girlfriend, kisses her cheek and said. "Love you, be right back."

"Love you too." they smile at each other and he gets down then him and Greg head in the direction of the cave.

Grissom watches them for a minute then walked to the front of the boat, sat down on the cushions and started dialing a familiar number.

There were a few rings then he hears. "Captain Brass."

Grissom smiles hearing the familiar voice and said. "Jim it's Gil."

It was a few minutes of silence and Grissom thought that Brass had hung up until he heard. "Gil, I thought you…"

He trials off and Grissom chuckles then said. "Yeah I bet everybody did, listen I need your help."

"Sure anything."

"You need to use whatever connections you have and get a helicopter to come and pick us up. All of us are fine but Horatio is very sick and has a broken leg."

"Sure no problem."

Grissom tells him to hold on and got the coordinates from Annie and after passing it along to Brass, Grissom said. "Thank you Jim."

"No problem." Brass cleared his throat and said. "Do you want me to tell everybody?"

"No, lets wait for now."

"Ok will do. Can I call you back?"

"You have the number?"

"Yeah, caller ID."

"Looking forward to your call back."

"Ok. Bye Gil."

"Bye Jim." He was just about to hang up when Brass said his name and Grissom said. "yeah?"

"I'm glad your alive. She is really having a tough time."

"Thank you for letting me know, talk to you later."

They said bye and hung up this time.

He looks at Annie and said. "Thank you, my friend is gong to call back here in a minute."

Annie nodded and sat down across from him and asked. "So where are you from?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada, yourself?"

"Boston."

Grissom nodded and said. "Thank you for helping us out."

"No problem."

She looked away and the CSI in Grissom could tell she really wanted to ask him other stuff so he cleared his throat and said. "You seem like you want to ask me something?" She looked at him surprised, he smiled and said. "I also work for the CSI crime lab."

She nodded and asked. "How did you end up all the way out here?"

It was a few minutes of silence then he told her what happened.

When he was done she smiles at him and said. "Your fiancé seems like a wonderful woman."

He smiles bigger and said. "She is. She's the love of my life." Then he got embarrassed and looked away. He usually isn't that open with strangers.

She smiles again and looks away too then the phone rang. He looks at the ID to make sure it was Brass and when it was he hit's the talk button and Brass told them the helicopter should be there soon. Grissom tells him thanks and they hung again then he hands the phone to Annie and says thank you one more time.

After taking the phone and saying you're welcome she asked if he wanted anything else to eat or drink and he shook his head and said the bag of chips and water were fine, she just nods and they look out in the ocean with the sounds of the waves hitting the boat and him eating chips.

A little while later Scott was running back toward the boat and got on then told Grissom that it was probably best just to leave Horatio in the cave until help came, Grissom agreed then they thought it would be easier to take the boat further down the island so that it was closer to the cave.

Once they got a bit closer Scott put the anchor back in the water then they all got out of the boat. When they were on solid ground they went in the cave and Annie got introduced to Nick and Horatio and after introductions were done the guys got to know a little bit about the young couple that saved them and in turn they got to know a little bit about the guys.

Then didn't know how long they had to wait but when they heard a noise of the helicopter they all sighed in relief. Everybody got out of the cave leaving Horatio lying down and saw the helicopter getting ready to land. When it did the medic people wasted no time getting out and running to the cave. Once they got Horatio situated they walked back out with him on a stretcher, toward the helicopter.  
Nick and Greg said bye and thank you to the young couple then followed the Medics.

Grissom held out his hand and said. "Thank you so much and good luck in the future." They both smiled and each took turns shaking his hand then said their welcomes. Grissom nodded back then turned toward the helicopter and lightly jogged to it. Once he was in and the door was shut it lifted up in the air and started to fly away.

Scott puts his arm around Annie's shoulder and they watched the helicopter go up.  
Seconds later she turns her head to him and said seriously. "Aren't you glad I suggested to come on this island?"

He looks at her after hearing the tone, nods, kissed her temple and said. "Yes dear I am."

She smiles and snuggles closer to him then they look back up and watch the helicopter get further away, glad that they will get back to the ones they loved.

Grissom was watching the couple until he couldn't see them anymore and looked up with a smile on his face. He looks at the other guys and they were all smiling too, happy and hopeful that by tonight or tomorrow morning they will finally be home with the ones they love.

* * *

While the guys were on the helicopter, Amanda just opened her front door and asked Tony to come in the apartment. He comes in, puts his jacket and overnight bag on the floor then turns and looks at her. She shuts the door and looked back at him. They were staring at each other for a few minutes then Tony couldn't take it anymore.

He took a breath and said. "You said you needed to talk, what's going on?" She looked away and was wringing her hands together. Tony sensed the nervousness and walked up to her, puts his hand on hers and asked. "What's the matter?"

She takes a breath, looks back into his eyes and said. "Tony I am pregnant."  
It was like the air was sucked out of him and it looked like he was going to faint so she took his hand and walked him to the couch. Once they both sat down Amanda speaks again. "Can you say something?"

He takes a few breaths, looks at her and said. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and looked away and that's when she let a few tears go down and said a little sobbing. "I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean for this to happen..."

She trails off and he puts his hand on her hand and said. "I know you didn't, I don't blame you, we were both there." He stopped to take a breath then said. "Do you know what you want to do?"

She wipes some tears away, looks back up to him and said. "I want to keep this baby and I didn't tell you to make you feel like you have to help in any way I just knew it was the right thing to do."

Tony nodded at that then said. "Thank you for that but don't think that I am just going to walk away from you or the baby. I want to be involved in this."

"Really?"

He smiled and said. "Of course, this little Dinozzo is going to know his or her father." She gives him a small smile then brings him into a hug. When they got out of it he puts his hand on her cheek and said. "We will figure something out, I promise."

* * *

Later that day Sara and Calleigh were at the diner getting ready to have a late lunch. The food was on the table and they were just starting to eat when Brass came in. He walks up to the table and said. "Hi Sara, Calleigh."

They look up from their plates, smiles at him and Sara said. "Hey Jim you want to sit down?" He smiles back at them and sits down in the chair across from them. It was a few minutes of silence then Sara asked. "So what's up?"

"There is something I need to tell you." She nodded and he continued. "Actually to both of you." Now Calleigh was alert. He cleared his throat and said. "I got a call.."

He stops for a minute and they both could tell he was nervous or something else and this was very unusual from him so being curious Sara asked. "Come on Jim, what's going on?"

He nodded and started talking again. "I don't know if your going to believe me or not but I got a call from Grissom." Calleigh had just taken a drink from her water and she spit it out. Sara dropped her fork back on her plate and they were both looking at him wide-eyed and shocked with pounding hearts.

Brass waited a few minutes to let them get over the shock then he continued. "A young couple found them all on an island and the medic team flew them to Miami Florida."

They both swallowed hard something wasn't right so Sara said. "What happened Jim, why Miami?"

"One of the guys needed immediate medical care."

Somehow Calleigh knew who it was and asked. "How bad?"

"When Grissom called from the Miami hospital he said that Horatio lost consciousness, he had a broken leg, fighting the flu, very dehydrated, he had cold chills, fever and he told me Horatio was very lucky to still be alive."

Calleigh couldn't wait anymore she got up, got her purse and left the diner before either one could stop her. Sara looks at Jim and said. "Should we go after her?"

Jim shook his head and said. "No, Grissom said they will be here tomorrow morning so it's just easier if you and the girls stay here." Sara nodded and when everything sunk in Sara started to have tears in her eyes, Jim saw this and he puts his hand on hers then said. "It's ok Sara."

Sara nodded and lets her tears go down, she was so happy. After a few minutes she wiped them away and said. "He's coming home."

Jim smiles and said. "Yes he is."

She smiles bigger and said. "He's coming home, I knew he was still out there."

Right when he was about to open his mouth his phone rings. He moves his hand off hers, gets his phone out of his pocket, opens it up and said. "Brass….yeah….ok….no problem."

He takes the phone off his ear, puts his hand on the mouth piece, holds out the phone to her and said. "Somebody wants to talk to you." She smiles knowing who was on the other line and her heart was pounding again. She takes it from him and Brass continued. "I'll give you privacy." She nodded and Jim gets up then walks to the counter.

Sara takes a breath lets it out then puts the phone up to her ear and said the most original word she could think of. "Hi."

There was silence for a few seconds then the voice she has been wanting to hear for what seemed like forever spoke. "Hi Sara."

She half laughs and sobs and said. "I missed you so much Grissom, I love you."

She hears a sigh in relief and said. "I missed you too. Thinking about you was what got me through this. I love you too and I am sorry."

She wiped more tears away and asked. "Sorry for what?"

"For ruining your wedding day, if I would have stuck with the flight plan then we…"

She cuts him off. "I don't care about that. Your safe and that's all that matters. We will have the rest of our lives to spend together."

She imagined his smile then hears him say. "So you still want to marry me?"

She chuckles and said. "Yes the moment everybody gets healed enough we are getting married and the next time you go some were I am coming with you."

"That sounds like a plan, listen I should go I will see you tomorrow."

"You promise Grissom?"

She was kind of scared to hang up, last time they hung up a phone she almost lost him. "Yes I promise. There is nothing on this earth that's going to keep me from you."

"I like the sound of that. I want you to know that I never gave up on you even when they told me that you could be dead I never believed them."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't and I am glad you kept that faith."

She nodded and said. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes and can you do me a favor?"

"Of course anything for you."

"Can you find the address to an Annie Parker and/or a Scott Anderson from Boston?"

She wrinkles her forehead said. "Sure, why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow I think we used enough of Jim's minutes."

Sara chuckles and said. "Ok. Love you, see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, bye Honey."

She closed her eyes missing that endearment then opened them up and said. "Bye babe." They said their I love yous one more time then finally hung up. She looks at Brass and he smiles while walking back over to the table.

He sits down, takes the phone from her and asked. "So how is our bug man?"

He knew how Grissom was doing but he wanted to see Sara's bright smile and that's just what happened a second later then she said. "He is great. I can't wait to see him." Jim nodded then after a few minutes of silence Sara continued. "How should I tell everybody?"

"Why don't you just put them in one room and tell them." Sara nodded, liking that idea she just needed to figure out when.

After a few minutes of thinking she told Jim that she will call them and tell them to come over here.

Jim nodded and she got right down to business, she picked up her own phone and called everybody telling them to met her at the diner. When she got done with the last caller he looks at her and said. "So is everybody coming?"

Sara sighed and said. "I couldn't get a hold of Amanda but I did leave her a message saying that I have to talk to her." Jim nodded, Sara and Amanda's friendship was still shattered he was hoping it will get better especially now that the guys are coming home.

They sat and waited then after an hour and a half everybody was there but Amanda. Sara mentally sighed but had to tell everybody whether she was here or not so with one more breath she told them why she invited them there. They were all shocked but very happy and everybody had a few tears, even Warrick.

After she told them everything she knew, they laughed, cried and did something they hadn't done sincerely in over a week, they smiled.

When they got done talking they all left the diner and Sara tried Amanda's phone again but still no answer. Then she went home and started to clean the townhouse for Grissom's homecoming, ever since they got back from the Bahamas her house cleaning was not very good but now she wanted the place to look spotless.

By the time she got done cleaning she had time to get a quick dinner and then head to the crime lab, she did leave Amanda another message and it was really frustrating Sara but she didn't have time to deal with her right now.

When she got to the crime lab it seemed like everybody had a little spring in their step because of the good news.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Sara finally tells Amanda and Everybody's reunion. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the support. Here is your next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

After work the gang went to the diner and a short breakfast then Sara decided since there was still time before the guys would get there she would go pay Amanda a visit at work. She goes to Amanda's Veterinarian building and was glad that the only two cars there was the 23-year-old receptionist and Amanda's. Sara parked her car and got out then walked to and in the building.

As she was walking past the receptionist she gave her a look that said she was going to Amanda's office no matter what and the receptionist knew she couldn't take her so she just nodded and continued on with what she was doing while Sara had a satisfied grin on her face but that was until she got to Amanda's office door then her face went neutral and a little mad.

She knocked on the door and Amanda, thinking it was her young receptionist said come in so Sara came in and the first thing she said was. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Amanda sighed hearing Sara's tone of voice she didn't feel like getting into it with her today.

She looked up from her desk and said. "I wasn't avoiding you I just had enough on my plate yesterday that I didn't need to add a fight to it."

Sara shut the door after walking fully into the room and asked. "What makes you think there would be a fight?"

She set her pen down, sat up in her chair and leaned back then said looking at Sara. "Because lately it seems like that's all we have been doing." Then she sighed again, shook her head and replied. "But you know what? Now that I think about it the 'connection' that made us friends in the first place isn't here anymore so maybe it's time to cut ties."

They both knew that the only reason they started out as friends was because of Greg and now Sara has to tell Amanda that the connection is still there so she shakes her head and said. "The connection isn't gone."

Amanda pinches the bridge of her nose looks up at Sara and said. "I can't do this today Sara, just face it they are…"

Sara cuts her off. "They are alive and are coming home today in fact in about 2 hours and 45 minutes."

Amanda was going to open her mouth to talk again but something on Sara's face told her to keep her mouth shut. She saw the absolute truth but she just had to make sure ."Really?"

Sara nodded and said. "Yes, I talked to Grissom yesterday." And if the face before didn't prove it to Amanda that Sara was telling the truth then the next one did, Sara had that huge 'Sara' smile on her face.

Amanda sat there speechless if she thought her life was complicated a few hours ago it just hit another level and now she has to pay more of the consequences for sleeping with Tony after she thought Greg was dead and for getting pregnant. She looked away for a minute then looked back at Sara and they both were thinking the same thing.

Before Sara could say anything Amanda nodded then said. "I know Sara you don't have to say anything."

Sara nodded, cleared her throat and said. "Anyway the guys are supposed to be at the airport around 10. You going to be there?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys there, thank you Sara." Sara nodded again, turned and walked to the door.

When she got there she turned back to see Amanda rubbing her forehead and looking down and something made Sara have a little sympathy for her so she said. "Amanda?" Amanda stopped what she was doing and looked up at Sara and Sara spoke again. "If you need anything or need to talk you can come to me and for whatever it's worth I am sorry."

Amanda nodded and said. "Thank you, but we both know it's my fault that I am in this mess if I would have listened to you in the first place then I wouldn't be in the situation I am now."

Sara didn't know what to make of the last part of that conversation so she just nods and said. "See you later."

Amanda nodded again then they both said bye and Sara left. When the door closed Amanda sighed sadly her life was a total mess now and she had a feeling it was about to get worse before it got better, if it will ever again.

* * *

2 hours and 15 minutes later the gang was at the airport waiting, all of them feeling excitement bubbling around them and Sara was extra happy because she heard from Calleigh that Horatio was getting better and will thankfully make a full recovery.

30 minutes later the announcement came that the flight just landed and they all stood up then BreAnna and Warrick stayed out-of-the-way so the group could have their individual moments alone.

When they saw the boarding attendant opening the gate door their hearts were pounding in their chests still feeling excitement and in the case of Amanda a little fearful.

A few more minutes later people started to come out but no sign of the guys yet. The gang was looking at each other and was trying to calm their nerves before they exploded.

Then finally after waiting for what seemed like forever the first of the guys came out.

They all smiled at him, he smiled back and when he saw the woman he loves he ran to her, threw his arms around her and kissed her. The rest of the gang was laughing and had tears in their eyes. The couple pulled back and he said. "I love you so much Amanda, I am sorry if I ever made you feel any doubt on how I feel I don't ever want to do that again."

Amanda was in tears again and not only for that sentiment or because he was back but because it just got extra complicated knowing he was fully committed to her. Shaking her head out of those thoughts she brings him into another kiss and when they pulled back she said. "I love you too."

The group watched them for a few more seconds then looked back at the gate just in time for the second guy to come out. He looks at the woman he loves and thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world and defiantly a sight for sore eyes. He ran to her and swooped her up in his arms, she screamed and said. "Nicky put me down before you hurt something."

Nick sets Catherine down with a chuckle, puts his hand on her cheek and said. "I love you so much."

She smiles with tears in her eyes and watches him put his hand on her pregnant belly and said. "I love this little one too."

She cried a little when he leaned down and kissed her stomach then he lifted his head up, puts his hand back on her cheek and brings her into a very passionate kiss. When they pulled back they put their foreheads together and she said. "I love you too." He smiles and kisses her forehead and puts his arms around her and everybody's attention turned to the gate for the last man.

It was the moment they all have been waiting for but no one more than Sara and Grissom.

Grissom walks into the waiting area and immediately his eyes connect with hers and they were in their own little world after that. They both sigh in relief, both hearts were pounding with love and for finally being reunited, both were smiling and both even had a few tears. Sara shook her head and couldn't wait anymore this time the woman goes to her man.

She breaks out in a run and Grissom stands strong waiting for her to be in his arms. He even holds out his arms in anticipation. When she finally made it she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist and spins them around while bringing her closer to him if that was even possible and they were chuckling. When he finally stopped spinning they just stood there holding on to each other tightly breathing in each other's scent.

After a few minutes they pull back just enough to look into each other's eyes. She lets a few more tears go down. He unwraps one arm and wipes them away and she did the same for him then he said. "Don't cry honey I'm home." She gives him a big smile and they couldn't wait anymore they finally kissed, now normally it would be just a little peck in front of the gang or in public but this was a special moment so they kissed passionately, pouring everything into it.

When they finally pulled back she looked at him then kissed his entire face, while he was chuckling, his forehead, cheeks, nose and finally another little kiss on the lips. She pulls back again they smile and she said. "I love you so much and I am glad your home."

He puts his hand on her cheek again and said. "I love you too and it is so good to be home."  
They kiss one more time and finally the gang cleared their throats. They pull back, looked at them and became embarrassed by their own display.

The gang smiled and Catherine said. "No need to get embarrassed we just wanted to remind you where you guys were before you do something that will really embarrass yourselves."

They all laughed while Sara takes Grissom's hand and they walk over to the group and that's when they got the whole gang saying hi, doing hugs, releasing tears, showing smiles and even some more laughs because they were so happy. After a few minutes they all agreed to have dinner later and all left the airport in their own cars.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Each couple will have their own one on one time while they are traveling home, how will it go? we will see. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 9

In BreAnna and Warrick's car

BreAnna looks at her husband and Warrick looks a way from the road for a second and sees her smiling, he smiles back then looks back at the road and asked. "What?"

She sighs in content and said. "Things have been very good today, we got our friends back."

He nods, takes one hand off the steering wheel and puts his hand through hers and said. "It is a good day." She squeezes his hand and kept them locked together.

After a few seconds she looked away and Warrick felt something shift in the air and asked. "Is something bothering you?"

She looks back at him and replied. "I don't think it's a bother but I don't know how you will take it."

He narrows his eyebrows in confusion and asked. "Take what?" She gives him a small smile, takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

He gasped after getting the meaning and pulled over on the side of the road, stopped, looked at her and said. "Your pregnant?"

She nods and said. "So how do you feel about being a father again?" He smiles bigger, leans toward her and kisses her.

They pull back and he said. "It's great, the day just got better. I love you."

She smiles and said. "Love you too." He gives her another kiss and before he started driving again he looks in the back and sees his sleeping son and was imagining another car seat with a baby in it, hopefully this time a girl but either way he would be happy. He looks back at the road, puts both hands on the staring wheel and when he started to go she puts a hand on his leg, looks out the window and they both had smiling faces.

* * *

In Catherine and Nick's car

Catherine couldn't stop staring at her husband luckily she wasn't the one driving or there could have been major problems.

Nick smiles and said. "You know if you blink I will still be here."

She chuckles a little and said. "I know I just missed you and I was so scared." He nods and takes her hand.

A second later she squeezed his hand and puts her other hand on her stomach and Nick says concerned. "What? Are you ok?"

She smiles and said. "The baby just wanted to welcome you home." He smiled as she puts his hand on her stomach to feel thump on his hand then after squeezing her hand he puts his hand back on the steering wheel.

A few seconds later he started to hear her sniffling, he looked away for a second and saw that she was going to cry. He looks back on the road, shook his head and said. "Honey don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you in tears."

She wipes her tears away and said. "Sorry it must be these hormones and the excitement of you being home."

He smiles and takes her hand again then said. "It's great to be home and I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." She squeezed his hand, leaned over the middle console and gave him a kiss on cheek then continued to stare at him making sure he wasn't going to disappear. He just shakes his head again and continues drive home in silence so happy to be home.

* * *

In Sara and Grissom's car

Grissom couldn't keep his eyes off his fiancée, they were holding hands while Sara was driving. She just smiles and lets him look.

After awhile Grissom clears his throat and said. "So did you get that address I asked for?"

She nodded and said. "Yeah. Why did you need it, who are they?"

"They saved us and I want to reward them for getting me back to you." She nods and smiles. This was her man, very generous. But she knew if the roles would have been reversed she would want to do the same. It was a few minutes of silence then he noticed she got a little sad.

He puts his hand on hers and asked. "What's wrong?"

She cleared her throat and said. "Nothing I'm fine."

Grissom shakes his head, takes his hand out of hers puts it on her shoulder and said. "No you're not, what is it?"

She shakes her head and pulls over on the side of the road before things became too blurry, he wiped her tears away and she said. "I feel I have let you down I should have been out there non stop looking for you, I'm sorry."

He shakes his head leaned over the middle console, brings her chin over so she was looking at him then pecks her on the lips softly and as he was pulling way he spoke as she was sniffling. "That doesn't matter now. I am here with you and as long as you still want to marry me I don't care about anything that did or didn't happen alright?"

She smiles with her eyes shinning and said. "I'll marry you as soon as possible." He looks at her with a he raised eyebrow and he didn't even have to say anything because Sara already spoke. "And not today I think every body should heal and I want Calleigh to be here."

He smiled then replied. "ok how about in a few weeks."

"Sounds perfect Mr. Grissom."

"I second that future Mrs. Grissom."

He leans toward her and kisses her again then said. "I love you."

"I love you too." After one more peck on the lips she started to drive again with a bigger smile if that was even possible, soon she will become what she had always wanted to be, Mrs. Grissom.

The car was in silence the rest of the drive home but he did he slip his hand back in hers while both thinking nothing could stop them now, their future was looking brighter than ever.

* * *

In Amanda's Car

Amanda and Greg were both silent but it was very uncomfortable, especially on Amanda's side.

Finally Greg started speaking "Amanda I have been wanting to say something."

He took a breath and Amanda took that opportunity to talk. "I have to talk to you too."

Greg could sense the seriousness in her tone and said. "Ok, what's up?"

She sighed and as much as she wanted to get this over with she said. "Can we go somewhere like the park or something."

"Sure."

Amanda nodded back and mentally sighed she didn't want to go home to talk to him because Tony was still there and she hadn't talked to him since last night. Ever since Sara had told her about the guys she had avoided his phone calls all day because she needed to talk to Greg first.

After about 10 minutes in silence they finally made it to the park, she parked the car then they both got out and walked to the bench that wasn't around people. They both sat down and it was once again silent.

Greg couldn't take it anymore. "So what do you have to talk about?"

Amanda looked away at the sound of his voice he was sounding so unsure and maybe a little scared. She knew that this could not only break his heart but also their relationship but she also knew it had to be done. So with one more breath she looks back at him and said. "When I found out what happened to you and the guys. I felt so numb and very confused."

Greg opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger up to his mouth and said. "Let me finish first ok?" He closed his mouth and nodded. She took another breath and spoke again. "I really love you but I never knew if you felt as strongly as I did. We have been together for 2 years and not once did we really talk about the future. I didn't expect to get married right away but I would've liked to know the direction we were going. You understand that right?"

Greg nodded and Amanda continued. "ok good. So as I was saying I was numb, hurting, sad, scared and confused. It was like my whole body shut down and I didn't know what to do, I thought you were dead." She put her head down and started to cry.

Greg puts his hand hers and said. "What's the matter? It's ok, I am here now everything is going to be just fine."

Amanda shook her head, looked up at him and with tears going down she said. "It's not alright, everything is wrong and screwed up."

He takes his hand off hers and puts it on her cheek to wipe some tears away and said. "What's wrong? tell me Amanda."

She nodded, sniffled, took a breath and told him till she got to the point of the hotel room then stopped to calm her nerves but by then Greg could kind of tell were this was going but he wanted to hear it from her so he said. "What happened after you got in the room with Tony?"

She looked away for a minute then looked back at him and said the words he was dreading. "I slept with him."

Greg's heart sank, he released her hands, got up and started pacing back and forth and Amanda started to cry some more. Finally when Greg calmed down a bit he looks at her exclaimed. "You slept with him only hours after finding out that I 'could be dead.' Do you know how that sounds? It sounds like you didn't even love me."

She shook her, head stands up and said. "Of course I love you."

He laughs bitterly and said. "You have a weird way of showing it. What I am I suppose to do with this." He shakes his head, looks away from her and said. "Man, I don't think it could get any worse than this." He sighed and looked back at her. She looks him in the eyes and he swallowed hard then said. "It does, doesn't it?"

"I found out I am pregnant."

He rubs his hand down on his face and said. "Wow, I thought today was going to be one of the best days of my life, I was…."

He stops and she takes a step forward while asking. "You were what?"

He shook his head and said. "Never mind. I just need time to think. I'm taking a walk." Amanda didn't know what else to do so she just nods.

He sighed, turned and walked off and she said loud enough. "I still love you." She watched him stop for a second but he didn't turn around then kept walking away. Amanda sighed and sat back down on the bench and puts her head in her hands.

After a few minutes she head Tony's voice. "Are you ok?" He had gone for a walk in the park and was surprised to see her there. Something had been going on with her these last few hours since she hadn't picked up any of his phone calls. She looks up at him and shook her head. He sits down next to her and when he puts his hand on hers she scooted away. He looks at her concerned. "What's the matter?"

She looks back at him and tells him that Greg and the rest of the guys are alive and that she just told Greg everything.

It was a few minutes of silence then she shook her head and said. "I have to get out of here."

As she was getting up Tony still wanted to talk so he puts his hand on hers and said. "What's going to happen now?"

She looks down at him, shakes her head and replied. "I don't know Tony, I don't have all the answers right now. I need some time to think." Tony nodded sadly then she turned around and started walking. She took a few steps then a sharp pain hit her stomach and she just about doubled over in pain.

Tony saw it and gets up then asked. "Amanda are you ok?"

She shook her head with tears in her eyes and said. "No. I think something is wrong with the baby."

Tony nodded, picked her up and said. "I'll take you to the hospital. It's going to be ok."

She wallowed hard and shook her head hoping he was right but she had a very bad feeling.

* * *

AN: Well a mix of reunions there. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 10

Once Tony finally got Amanda to the hospital the doctor took her and left him alone in the waiting area then a few minutes later he started pacing, worrying about the baby and Amanda hoping nothing was wrong. He sighed after 5 minutes and knew he had to call somebody but he wasn't looking forward to it.

He walks outside to get some air then pulls Amanda's phone out of his pocket since the doctor gave her personal items to him. He goes to her contacts list then scrolls down to Greg's name, moves his thumb over to the call button and after a second hesitation he hits the button then he brings it up to his ear and waited for him to pick up.

After the fourth ring Greg finally answered. "Listen Amanda I told..."

Tony cuts him off. "Greg it's Tony."

Greg's voice changed to a more hostile tone. "You think I want to talk to you?" He didn't even know Tony was in town.

Tony answered. "Probably not but before you hang up I thought I would inform you that Amanda is in the hospital."

Immediately Greg lost the tone and asked worriedly. "Is she ok?"

Tony shakes his head even though Greg couldn't see and he was trying to push the sadness away by clearing his throat then replied. "I don't know. It's the baby."

It was a few seconds of silence then Greg cleared his throat this time and said. "I'll be there." He still cared about her no matter how mad he was he thought she could use his support.

"Ok." They hung up a few seconds later. Tony puts her phone back in his pocket, took a breath of fresh air then walked back into the hospital to wait on the news.

15 minutes later Greg walked into the hospital, Tony looks up and saw him walk in then he stands up and when Greg was close he spoke while not looking at him. "How is she?"

Tony sighed for about the 10th time in five minutes and said. "They won't tell me anything." Greg looks at him and Tony continued. "I'm not family." Tony shrugged his shoulders and Greg nodded.

Greg walks to the reception desk and asked the receptionist about his girlfriend's condition and she couldn't say anything because she didn't know and that he would have to wait till the doctor came out. Greg nodded then walked back to the waiting area and sat down completely ignoring Tony, the tension was palpable.

They didn't know how long they sat there in silence with the tension around them but they finally looked up when the doctor came out and said he had news for the family of Amanda Dyson. Greg and Tony immediately stood up and walked to the doctor.

The doctor looked at both of them wondering who he should address this news to, he chose to look at Greg and said. "The baby and mother is doing fine. We just a little scare." Tony breathed a sigh in relief as he ran his hand down his face and the doctor realized he told the wrong person.

Greg sighed too but with mixed emotions, not that he didn't want the baby to live but seeing her pregnant with another man's child was killing him, he was still torn on what to do about them, he loved her so much.

He shook those thoughts away right before the doctor continued. "If you have any questions feel free to ask."

When it was quiet for a few minutes the doctor turned around to leave but before he did Greg asked. "How far along is she?" Greg couldn't tell you why he asked that question but before he made any decision on his future he had to be absolutely sure who the father is.

The doctor looked back at Greg and asked. "Are you a family member?"

Greg cleared his throat and said. "I'm her boyfriend."

If the doctor looked confused he didn't show it, he looked at his chart then looked at him and replied. "Two weeks." Tony looks at Greg after hearing that.

Shock went though both of them and Greg asked uncertain. "Two weeks, you sure?"

The doctor nodded and replied. "Positive."

Greg swallowed the lump in his throat at this new revelation then he looked over at Tony and asked. "Did she know?"

Tony shook his head and replied still shocked. "I don't think so because she told me she just found out a few days ago and we...she had a first appointment tomorrow she wanted us to go together at least that's what she told me yesterday before she knew about you guys being alive."

Greg nodded, looked back at the doctor and told him thanks.

The doctor nodded, patted him on the shoulder then turned and left after telling them which room she was in and that he will check on her later. Greg nodded and watched the doctor leave still shocked over what he just found out.

When they were alone Tony looks at Greg and said. "I really am sorry about everything. Take care of her and that baby ok?"

Greg looks at Tony with a glare and said. "So your just going to leave without talking to her?"

Tony nodded sadly and replied. "We both know it's not me she wants, despite what she did I know she loves you. She may have given me one night when she was at her lowest but you have her heart and that's something I can't compete with. Just take care of them." Tony pats Greg on the shoulder then after handing Amanda's phone and keys to him he walked away sadly.

Greg looks back and watched Tony leave, he could tell Tony really did care about her. He shook his head and started walking toward Amanda's room. He gets to the door, takes a breath and opens it. He walks in and sees Amanda lying on her side with her eyes closed.

He slowly walked in, letting the door softly close behind him and as he sits down she opened her eyes and looked at him. He gives her a small smile and said. "The doctor told me the news about..."

Amanda cuts him off. "I deserved this scare."

Greg shook his head and watched Amanda turn her body so she was looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes and her arm around her stomach Greg said clearing his throat. "No you don't, nobody deserves being frightened over losing something as precious as their baby."

While keeping the one hand over her stomach she shakes her head, puts her other hand over her eyes and said while trying to keep from crying. "I didn't believe that you survived, I cheated on you and I became pregnant with another man's child if I don't..."

Greg cuts her off. "You didn't." Amanda looks at him confused and was about to talk but Greg continued after clearing his emotions. "Your not pregnant with Tony's baby, it's mine."

Amanda shook her head and said. "Your wrong." She couldn't believe that she had been carrying his child the whole time there had to be some mistake.

Greg shook his head and replied. "You are two weeks along and I know for a fact it was only me there."

Amanda really looks into his eyes and saw the truth, she really didn't know, then the last week came flashing back to her. She puts her hand on her face again and tried breathing in relief then she turned her back to him and started sobbing for being so reckless. Greg watches her then looks down with a few tears of his own and listened to her cry for what they almost lost.

After a few minutes when she calmed down but her back was still to him, he wipes his tears away, gets up, gets on the bed behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder feeling her tense for a minute then relaxed when he started running his thumb up and down. He moves his head closer to her and said. "I'm not going anywhere I will help you anyway that I can."

It was few minutes of silence then she shakes her head and replied. "A few hours ago you wanted nothing to do with me and now that you found out this baby is yours you want to be with me?" She stops and shakes her head again then continued. "I don't want you to do this because you feel obligated, I know you're an honorable man and I love you for that but I can't handle it."

Greg shakes his head and said. "It's not obligation, It's love. Yes I was angry about what you did and it will take me a little bit of time to forgive you but despite that I love you and when you love somebody you work out the difficult times. You have to take the good with the bad and if you can't then you were never in love to begin with."

Amanda moves to turn around and he leans back to allow her to move when she was laying on her side she looked at him and his eyes were looking at her sadly but there was also that love he was talking about. He puts his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down, looked into her sad hazel eyes and said. "I know it won't be easy but I love you enough to work out our problems and we can go as slow as we need to. Let's start over on building our foundation into something stronger than before."

His eyes turn to hopeful and she took a moment then nodded her head and said. "Ok. Let's do it"

He gives her a small smile then slowly brings her into his arms and once she relaxed they held each other with their little one safely between them. They knew they had a long road ahead of them but they were determined to make it work not only for themselves but for their baby.

* * *

After Sara and Grissom made it home they had a light snack since they knew they were going to have dinner later with everybody then they snuggled on the couch just basking in this closeness again. After a while they turned on the TV but eventually TV wasn't what they had in mind. With one look and touch they were kissing. And just when they were about to take their kissing into the bedroom there was a knock the door.

They slowed their kissing down and after one more peck on the lips he pulls back and started kissing her neck lightly and whispered. "Maybe if we are quiet who ever it is will go away."

Sara smiled while closing her eyes at the emotions she was feeling being in his arms and him kissing her neck but a few seconds later there was another knock on the door. They pulled back from each other with a sigh. She puts her hand on his cheek and said. "Sorry Bug man, our romantic time will have to wait."

He kissed her palm and said with a smile. "Looking forward to it." She smiles, pecks him on the lips, pulls back and stands up while he releases her hand.

She walks to the door, stands in front, makes sure nothing was out of place, cleared her throat and then opened the door and saw Greg standing there. She was about to make a comment about interrupting but the look on his face stopped her mouth from saying what she wanted then asked concerned. "Greg you ok?" He just shook his head and she moved out the way so he could come in and he did a second later. Sara thought that Amanda had told him everything but she had a feeling there was something else that was going on.

Grissom looked away from the TV and saw Greg walking in, like Sara he was about to make a comment about interrupting but stopped when he too, saw Greg's face. He stands up, walks up to him and said. "Greg you ok?" Greg just shook his head again and walked to the couch like he was still in a daze. After leaving Amanda with BreAnna at the hospital, he left and started walking around just thinking about everything that happened today from the moment he stepped off the plane and what he had almost lost, somehow his feet took him here.

Sara and Grissom look at each other. He was really confused and she understood a little on why he was like this. She patted her fiancé on the arm then walked over to the couch, sat down next to Greg and asked. "Did Amanda tell you what happened? Is that why you look so out of place?"

He started to nod with tears in his eyes and replied. "I found out much more." She puts a hand on Greg's shoulder and that was his undoing, everything he was feeling the last couple of hours just came out and he started to cry. Sara brings him into her arms and lets him she had never seen him like this before, she also didn't know what to make of the last thing he said but she just wanted to comfort him right now.

Grissom took a few minutes but then he eventually walked to the couch and sat down next to Greg on the other side and asked. "What happened Greg?"

It took him a few minutes but eventually Greg calmed down enough to tell them everything that happened and Grissom finally got caught up on the whole thing. When Greg finished he started to have tears again and Grissom did something he wasn't use to doing with other people besides Sara, he puts his arm around the young man's shoulders and brings him closer to comfort him.

Grissom looked over at Sara and she was a little shocked at the new information she just received and relieved that the baby was going to be alright. Sara looked at Grissom and they silently agreed to help them anyway that they can, along with the rest of the team because that's what you do in a family you stick by each other through the good and bad times.

* * *

AN: Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Chapter 11

Three weeks later

Their soon as possible wedding took them a bit longer then expected because they wanted to make sure Amanda and the baby would be alright first.

Now it was the day everybody has been waiting for, Sara and Grissom's wedding and at the moment they were at the reception party eating.

Sara, Grissom, Calleigh and Horatio were sitting at the long table facing the dance floor with a stage at the end were the DJ was at and on both sides of the dance floor there was multiple four seated round tables for the guests and there enjoying the reception were the Brown's, the Stoke's, Greg, Amanda, Jim Brass, Al Robbins and his wife, David Philips and his wife, a few of the lab rats Archie Johnson, Bobby Dawson, Mandy Webster, David Hodges, Peter Hart from Miami and by special invitation Scott Anderson and Annie Parker who had a significant bump in their bank accounts because of Sara and Grissom's donation.

Grissom finished his last bite of food then looked out at the tables and saw Greg putting his arm around Amanda's shoulders and talking quietly to her, Grissom had a new-found respect for the young man after watching him overcome his hurt and anger and standing by the woman he loves.  
He sees Greg get up from the chairs and walked to the table were all the food was. Grissom wanted to talk to him about something so he looked at his new wife, leaned to her and whispered. "I'll be right back." She nods and he kisses her on the cheek then she goes back to talking to Calleigh.

He pulls his seat back, got up and walked over to stand next to Greg.

Greg was getting a few pieces of fruit and putting them on the plate then he looks over at Grissom and said. "We could have used this on the island huh?" Grissom gives him a small smile and nods then Greg continued with a small smile of his own. "And I see there is no fish."

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "I think we had enough of that to last us a lifetime don't you think?" Greg nodded with a small chuckle then turned his attention to the second plate he had in his hand and Grissom spoke again getting more serious. "How are you and Amanda doing?"

"We are working on it,you know one day at a time."

Grissom nodded, cleared his throat and said. "Are you still planning on doing what you discussed with me?"

Greg looked at him with a smile and said. "Yeah. I want her to really know I am there for the both of them."

"I am happy for you and there is no time like the present."

Greg looks at him wide-eyed and said. "Grissom I can't it's Sara's and your day."

Grissom puts a hand on the young man's shoulder and said. "I think she will understand. If there is one thing that I've learned from what happened to us it is that you should hold on to the one you love and cherish ever minute. Don't let another minute go by without doing something you truly want to do and showing her how much you love her. Trust me." Greg looks at him a little surprised at his words but really Grissom has been great towards him since he had broken down in front of him so it really shouldn't have been that surprising, he just wasn't use to it. Grissom smile turned into a smirk and said. "Think about it Mr. Sanders." Then he pats him on the shoulder and walked away with Greg watching with a smile on his face.

As Grissom was walking back to his seat the DJ announced it was the Bride and Groom's first dance.

Grissom walks to his wife holds out his hand and said. "Care to Dance?"

She smiled, takes his hand and said. "I would be honored." He helps her up and with her hand in his they walk to the dance floor.

When they were in the middle of the floor their wedding song started playing and they started to dance.

Over at the long table Horatio and Calleigh was watching the newlyweds then he looked over at his wife and said. "I would say they are the happiest I have ever seen them."

She looks at him, smiles and said. "I agree and Sara is very beautiful."

He takes her hand in his and replied. "I also agree but not as beautiful as you sweetheart."

She smiles bigger, leans over and kisses his cheek then says. "Thank you handsome."

He smiles then said. "I love you Calleigh."

She looks into his eyes and said. "I love you too Horatio, so much." They smile at each other and look at back at the dance floor.

As they were dancing Sara looks at her husband in the eyes and said. "What where you talking to Greg about?"

He looks at her, smiles knowingly then said "you'll see." She raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

She wraps her arms around his neck and puts her head on his shoulder, he puts his arms around her waist and after another few moments of silence she speaks again. "Did I tell you, you look very Handsome in your tux and believe me I am not the only one who thinks that."

He smiles, kisses her head and said. "And I must say that you look very beautiful in your wedding dress."

She lefts her head up and looks into his eyes then said seriously. "I love you Grissom and I am so happy that my life has brought me here with you to this moment and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

He puts his hand up to her cheek and wipes her tears away and replied. "I love you too and you won't have to try very hard I am already there. Getting married to you is the happiest moment of my life and from what I can see it's only going to get better from here." She gives him that 'Sara' smile. He wipes the remaining tears away and just as the last note came from the speakers, they kissed. They pulled back a few minutes later then got into a hug. While in the embrace Sara looked over Grissom's shoulder and when they pull apart she has a smile on her face, he looks at her, turns around and puts his arms around her shoulders and smiles along with her.

Greg had just gotten down on one knee, Amanda puts her hand up to her mouth and started to cry, he puts his hand on her cheek to wipe some tears away then spoke. "Amanda I love you so much and I know that we still have a long road ahead of us but I was hoping that we would continue to go down it officially as husband and wife. Will you marry me?"

Amanda was still speechless she had no idea that he was going to propose this soon but she still loved him even more now than ever. She didn't know what she had done to get a guy that was so forgiving and loving but she wanted to hold on to him as long as possible and if he was ready to make the next step then so was she. She nodded and replied. "Yes. It would be the greatest honor to have you as my husband." He smiles, squeezed her hand, stands up, brings her softly in his arms and kissed her and they all cheered.

Sara watched them for a second then looked at Grissom and said. "Things are starting to come together for everybody." They smiled at each other and he kissed the side of her head and the DJ said it was time for all the couples to dance so everybody who had a wife, fiancé, girlfriend or just a date they got up and started dancing.

Sara looks at Grissom and said. "Care to dance again."

He smiled and said. "I would be honored." She wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her hips and they swayed to the music and both looking at the couples around them. They all looked happy just how they should be at a time like this.

Then they looked at each other and nether one had to speak right now because everything that they felt about each other was said in their eyes. This was only the beginning to a loving, wonderful and happy marriage, something they had both wanted since the first moment their eyes met.

* * *

AN: That's it. Hope it was ok. Thank you to anybody who read/favorite/followed, and another special thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate the support. And once again be on the look out for more stories coming soon. Enjoy the rest of the week/Weekend.


End file.
